Champions Chronicle: Genesis
by PairaD.X
Summary: Kody raises hell for Ban and the rest of his team
1. Chapter 1

At Bans Lab

Ban and Cyd are sitting at a table playing Jenga

"Ban how long do you think we can keep your plans a secret from Shin and Momo?" Cyd asks as he removes a block"You know Shin will join Kody in stopping us but I don't know what the girl will do" And he puts the piece on top

"I do not know either"Said Ban as he removes a piece "I can never read her so it is hard to tell how she will react to my plans" And he puts his block on top

"Well we need to find out if she will be a threat to the plan or not, she is more skilled with the belt than you and Shin"

"I know that is why I'm worried"Ban replied "If she finds out and we can't convince her to join us, we could have two people with battle belts against us" Ban says while adding another block to the top

"Yeah if she tries to stop us it will all crumble" Cyd says as he puts a piece on top and all of the blocks fall"See what I mean?"

"I do"

"So what are we going to do?"

"We don't need to worry about that right now, what we need to worry about is the person that knows about my plans"

At Shins office

Shin typing a report for his father on the situation with Kody

"I already know father is going to be on my back until Kody is captured" Shin says to himself as he types and he starts to hear shouting

"The hell is that?" He says as he walks out of his office to see Brandon Knight standing a few feet away from his door wearing a brown trenchcoat and a fedora

"What do you want knight?" Shin asks in an annoyed tone

"I came to tell you that I am going to make you and your corrupt company are going to pay for what you did to those people"  
"Knight I already told you that people would have gotten hurt if they lived in this section of the city, And how did you even get in here you were fired from Zan-Corp?"

"The only thing you should worry about is facing justice for what your company did"

"Whatever"Shin said, he picks up his phone "Security I need you to pick up Brandon Knight from in front of my office" He hangs up the phone and five seconds later Momo comes out of nowhere and chops Brandon in the back of his neck knocking him out

"How did you get here so fast?" Shin asks Momo

"I was here the whole time" She points at a plant next to his door "I just wanted to wait until you made it clear that you wanted this guy removed from the building" Momo says as she picks up Brandon and puts him over her shoulder

"Thanks and can you make it clear that Brandon Knight is banned from anything involving Zan-Corp"

"Understood Mister Shin" She replies and walks away to throw Knight out

in a building in the Ruined City

Kody had built a lab in the buildings is at a table going through Bans designs for the war belt

"Dammit! why can't I figure out how to finish it?!" he shouts "If I don't I wont be able to take down Ban with Shin and Momo on his side"

"I can't believe I have to call that crazy lady again" he sighs while picking up his phone

At Shins house

Shin just walks into his home and sees a tall women with long snow white hair reaching her back and gold eyes wearing a maids uniform and a short girl with brown hair that has a green streak in it and reaches her shoulders, her eyes are green and she is wearing a school uniform

"Hello Master Zanget it is good to see you" the woman in the maid uniform says bowing with a warm smile on her face

"Touka, Sayori? what are you doing here?" Shin says giving Sayori a hug

The smile on Touka's face fades away "Me and your sister came to tell you something" Touka replies

"What is it?" he asks

"Father died" Sayori says burying her face in her brothers chest

"How?" Shin asks with a calm voice

"He committed suicide" Touka says with a frown

"Why would he do that?"

"I have no idea, he didn't leave a note" Touka tells him "We also came here to tell you that you are now Sayoris guardian now and you are now Zan-Corps CEO as well"

In Helheim

Ban and Momo are searching the forest for Kody

"Do you think we will be able to help Kody Mister Shima?" Momo asks

'I am not sure" Ban replies "I've never seen someone eat a helfruit so we don't know how much the fruit has changed Kody"

"What are we going to do if he was able to finish the War Belt?"

"All we can do if he can manage to finish the belt is to try to over power him with numbers"

"That sounds like a good plan but he is already strong with his belt and the armor crystal he used against me"

"Yes he is too dangerous to go after alone"

"You are not wrong about that Ban" Kody shouts from a tree above them

He jumps off the tree and transforms into Mace Madman and tries to slam his mace into Bans head but Momo pushes him out of the way.

Ban transforms into Yellow Fencer and Momo transforms into OverDrill

"Hello Kody I'm guessing you didn't figure out how to make the War belt" Ban says with a smirk

"Doesn't matter if I make the belt or not because I know you are not even close to making the belt too" Kody replies

'True I can't make the belt but I'm sure I can figure it out after I take my designs back" Ban says and he runs and kicks Kody in the chest. Kody grabs his leg, swings him around and throws him towards a tree. Ban flips in mid air and lands on the ground. Momo slashes Kody in the back with her drill and kicks his leg making him fall to his knees. Ban sees an opportunity and throws a wave of energy from his sword at Kody. Kody trips momo with his mace and rolls under the wave of energy. Momo and Ban run to attack Kody with their weapons. Kody manages to block Bans blade and dodges momos drill. Ban and Kody are clashing their weapons against each other while Momo is charging her drill with energy. Kody knocks Bans sword out of his hand and hits him in the chest with his mace making Ban fall to the ground. Momo sees the opening ban gave her and jumps into the air spinning, she flies to Kody and hits him with her drill, She drills through his armor breaking it and knocking him into a bush out of his transformation.

Ban gets up and walks to Kody "Surrender" Ban tells him

"I am not going to stop until you are dead!" Kody pulls out the orange armor crystal he used against Momo and puts it into his belt. Kody is suddenly covered in flames"

"What the hell?!" Ban says as he backs away from him

"Ban stop before he finishes transforming!" Momo shouts as she runs to attack Kody

"TOO LATE!" Kody shouts as he lets out a huge explosion


	2. Chapter 2

Helheim

"Stop him before he transforms!"  
"TOO LATE!" Kody lets out a huge explosion of fire knocking Ban and Momo back

"Why did he explode?"Ban groans getting up

the dust clears to reveal Kody with the top half of his jacket orange with red flames on it. A red streak in his hair and his eyes turned summons a fireball in his hand and throws it at Ban. Ban tries to block the fire ball with his sword but the fire ball melts his blade and hits him straight in the chest burning off his armor.

"Mister Shima!" Momo points her drill at Kody and shoots cones of energy at him. Kody deflects the blasts with his flame covered fist. He goes to Momo and hits her in the stomach with a flaming punch. She is pushed back a few feet. Momo runs back to Kody and kicks him. Kody blocks her kick and lifts her up by her leg. She uses her other foot to kick Kody in the head. He stumbles back from the blow to his head and Momo grabs the burnt up Ban and retreats.

"Dang it!" Kody shouts with anger

At Bans Lab

"Ban are you here?" Shin says walking into the room

"No he and the girl left to look for Saver" Cyd replied while reading a magazine

"What are you doing here" Shin asks in a annoyed tone

"Waiting for you to give me the job you promised, you said you would give me one if I led you to Savers hideout"

"No I said I would give you a job if we catch Kody which we didn't do because you led us into a trap" Cyd puts down his magazine and looks at Shin

"I didn't think Saver would anticipate me joining you guys" he picks up his magazine and starts reading it again not caring how Shin would react

"Well-" Shin tires to reply to cyd but a crack opens and Momo comes through carrying Ban who was covered in burns

"What happened?!" Shin asks worried as Cyd gets up

"We found Kody" Momo puts ban on a table "And we were not prepared for his flame armor" She goes to bans case of armor crystals and grabs a white crystal with red plus sign on it. Momo puts the crystal in bans belt and presses the blue needles appear above ban and start to poke him. "ARGH!" ban screams as green energy flows through his body and his burn marks start to disappear."Nice what kind of crystal is that little girl" Cyd asks walking up to the now unconscious Ban. "Little girl?!"

"Yeah because your little and you are a girl" Momo gives Cyd a mean glare

"What you are a girl right?"cyd asks looking at momo questionaly

"Yes I'm a girl but I am not little" Momo exclaims with an embarrassed blush on her face

"Oh calm down it's just a nickname" Cyd tells her patting her head. Momo grabs his arm and flips him onto his back."Ow!"

"Alright Momo that is enough" Shin tells her stifling a laugh

"Understood Mister Shin" Momo bonks cyd on the head before getting up "The crystal I used on Mister Shima is Mad Doctor, it can heal people but when it is used on a person they will feel extreme pain for a little bit depending on how injured the person is" Momo explains

"Oh ok can I use it?I think my back is a little broken"

"We need to find a armor crystal to counter Kodys flame crystal"Momo states ignoring cyd

"Agreed but wait for ban to recover"

"He will be fine in a couple hours"  
'Good now I have something to attend to, Goodbye" Shin waves as he leaves the room

"So can I get some medical attention here?" Cyd groans

"Watch Mister Shima I'll be back later" Momo steps on cyds stomach and walks out of the room

Shins house

Touka is dusting off a vase and Shin walks in

"Welcome back Master Zanget" She greets him while bowing

"Touka you don't have to be so formal" he tells her

"apologies Master Shin" Touka bows again and Shin sighs

"Touka I'm not like my father you don't have to be so formal"

"it is part of my contract and I do not violate anything Master Shin"

"Ok but I am going to have to take a look at that contract later"

"Understood, Miss Sayori is sleeping in her new room"

"How is she holding up?" Shin asks concerned for his sister

"Better than expected she doesn't look as distressed as she was we she found out"

"Do you think she will be able to go to school"

"But Miss Sayori is homeschooled"

"I know but she will need to get out of the house and make friends or she won't be able to move on, That is why I am enrolling Sayori into Heiwa high school since she is going to be starting her freshman year in a month"

"That makes sense" Touka agrees with him "So how are you holding up with your fathers death Master Shin'

"I am doing good so far" Shin answers with a small smile "I should be getting to bed I have a work to do tomorrow" Shin walks up the stairs

"Good night Master Shin"

2 hours later

Ban wakes up laying on a bed inside his lab

"Why do I feel sore everywhere?" Ban turns to see Cyd asleep on the floor with red paint on his face.

"Cyd?" Cyd didn't respond

"Cyd?, you alive?" Cyd still didn't respond

"Holy crap! Cyd the police are here!" Cyd gets up and pulls out a pistol. Ban falls off the bed in surprise

"Whoa! Cyd put the gun down I was just joking!"Ban shouts as he puts his hands in the air

"I will as soon as you quit shouting!"

"OK!" Ban shouts again. Cyd points the gun at him

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!"

Momo runs into the room, knocks the gun out of Cyds hand and kicks him in the crotch

"Why?" Cyd wheezes as he falls to his knees

"Thanks Miss Momo" Ban says getting up

"No problem Mister Shima" Momo replies with a sweet smile on her face

The Battle Armor Kody used is called Max Flare


	3. Chapter 3

Zan-Corp Headquarters

Ban and Momo are standing outside of the nurses office

"Momo was it necessary to kick him that hard in the dick" Ban asks

"Yes Mister Shima he was armed and dangerous" Momo replies with a smile on her face

a nurse walks out "Professor Shima, Mister Archer is feeling better now but he is required to wear his cast for the next week" the nurse tells him

"Cast?"

Cyd walks out with a cast that looks like a diaper on him and a aggravated scowl on his face "Not one word" Cyd points his finger at Ban and Momo

"Not one word" Ban agrees and they stand there in uncomfortable silence for a minute with Ban and Momo barely able to control their laughter

"So does you thing still work?"Momo asks giggling. then she and Ban burst out laughing

"I'm sorry Cyd this is too funny!"

"So do you need to take that off to go to the bathroom or are you already using it?" Momo says with tears in her eyes and the nurse starts to laugh. Cyd red with anger and embarrassment walks off to leave the building.

"Cyd wait" Ban calls after him Cyd stops and turns to him "what?"

"Only people over the age of 14 can leave the building on their own" Ban says and everybody starts laughing again as Cyd walks away giving them the finger

At Shins house

Sayori walks into the kitchen

"Good morning" She says with a yawn to Touka and Shin who were eating breakfast at the table

"Good morning Miss Sayori how was your sleep?" Touka asks fixing her a plate of pancakes

"It was ok" Sayori sits down and sees the plate in Touka's hands and smiles brightly "Yes! Pancakes" she accepts the plate

"Well I know it is your favorite and wanted to give you something to smile about depending on how you react" Touka tells her

"React to what?" She asks before putting a piece of pancake n her mouth

"Sayori you will be going to a normal school this year" Shin replies

Sayori nearly chokes on the pancake she was eating "What!,Why?!"

"Because your only friend is the maid and you need to make friends that are around your age not my age" Shin says to her making her frown at him

"There is nothing wrong with being friends with your maid" Touka says hugging Sayori

"See?" Sayori sticks her tounge out at Shin. He smiles and says "Alright it is okay to be friends with your maid but you still need to make friends your age"

"Why do I have to go to school to make friends can't I go on a playdate like before?"

"Sayori you were six and none of your playdates ended well"

"I don't want to leave Touka here alone with you" Sayori said

"Why not?" Shin asks

"Because she told me about how you and Ban used to steal her underwear!" She replies pointing her finger at Shin

"We were 12 and we only did it once"

"Master Shin that is not correct" Touka tells him

"Huh?"

"You and Professor Shima have stolen my underwear 11 times"

"Whatever, Sayori you don't need to worry about me doing anything indecent to Touka"

"Why? do you find me unattractive?" Touka asks

"No its just-"

"Is it because I am older than you" She cuts him off

"No that's no-"

"I am only 2 years older than you"She cuts him off again

"Touka I-"

"Or is it because you are not attracted to women anymore?"

"Oh! are you homosexual Shinny?" Sayori asks

"What?!"

"Don't worry Master Shin we will not tell anyone until you are ready to tell"

"Wait a minute! I am straight" Shin tells them

"Are you sure?" Sayori asks "You do spend a lot of time with Ban"

"Yes I am sure I'm straight and I am also sure that we are off topic"

"What topic?" Sayori asks innocently

"The topic of you going to Heiwa High next month"

"Shinny I don't think I will be able to make friends there" Sayori says looking at the ground

Shin puts a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry you will be able to make friends you just need to be confident" Shins phone beeps and he picks it up

"I have to go Ban needs my help" Shin gets up "Sayori if you want to make friends in school you should practice making friends at the Zan-Corp mall"

"I will do it if I can bring Touka with me" Sayori says

"Deal, Touka can you make sure she socializes with kids her age?" Shin asks

"Yes I can Master Shin" She replies as Shin leaves the kitchen

"So we aren't going to do that right?" Sayori asks while before she starts to eat her pancakes again

"We are going to leave for the mall as soon as you finish your breakfast"

"Aw"

At the Big tree

Shin walks up to Ban and Momo waiting in front of the tree

"Hey Shin" Ban waves to him "Do you have your belt on you?"

"Yes" Shin pulls out his belt and puts it on "So are we looking for Kody?"

"No we are not" Ban replies

"We aren't?" Momo asks Ban

"Correct I need to find materials for the War belt" He replies

"But what about Kody"

"He already knows he can kill us so he is either planning something, is trying to make the war belt, or the armor crystal he used has a bad side effect and he is somewhere we won't have to worry about running into him"Ban says as they walk through the crack into the forest

"Ok what materials do you need?" Shin asks

"I do not know just pick up anything you can find in the ruined city"

"Where is Archer we could use as much help as we can"

"Cyd had a little accident yesterday" Momo says giggling

"What happened?"

"Momo kicked him in his private area and he has to wear a cast that looks like a diaper for a week" Ban tells him

"Really?"

"Yeah look" Momo holds up her phone and show Shin a picture of Cyd in his cast

"Oh my god!" Shin laughs "So where is he now"

"We don't know he disappeared after the cast was put on him" Momo says to him

"Alright let's start looking" Ban tells them as they reach the ruined city

At the Zan-Corp Mall entrance

Sayori and Touka walk up to the entrance

"Touka I'm not sure about this" Sayori tells her in a nervous tone

"Don't worry just listen to your brothers advice and you will be fine"

"Where do we go to find friends?"

"You will be going to the arcade over there"Touka points to show Sayori where it is "And I will be buying your school clothes"

"Wait you are going to leave me alone?" Sayori turns to see that Touka was already gone

"Aw what am I going to do" She said as she walked into the arcade "These video games look really fun I wonder why father never let me play any before" She thinks to herself while walking through the crowd and looking at a group of kids playing a dance game. Not paying attention to where she was going she bumps into someone and falls on her butt. "I'm sorry!" she says getting up but she is pushed back on the looks up to see a boy wearing a red t-shirt and baggy black pants with a mohawk "Hey watch where you are going" the boys says with a murderous look in his gets up"I am really sorry about that I wasn't watching were I was going" she tells the boy

"Its ok"He says

"Really?"

"As long as you give me whatever money you have on you"He replies

"I can't do that" Sayori tells him

"Give me your money or we are going to have big problem" the boy grabs her wrist and squeezes it hard

"Ow! let me go!"

"I will as soon as you hand me your money"He snarls as he raises his closes her eyes. She feels the grip on her wrist go away and opens her eyes to see the guy that was about to attack her on the ground and there was a boy and a girl in front of her. The boy is wearing a zipped up navy blue hoodie,black jeans and black and white eyes are blue and he has short black hair.

The girl is wearing a white long sleeve shirt,black shorts with a blue and gray jacket tied around her waist and white and blue sneakers with pink laces. She had brown hair that was put into pigtails and her eyes are brown.

"Leave her alone Don" the girl tells him

"Try to make me" Don gets up and throws a punch at the girl. she ducks under his arm and punches him in the gut. while Don was distracted by the first punch the boy in the blue hoodie hits him in the face with a right hook knocking him kids in the crowd start to cheer and take pictures of the unconscious Don on the boy and girl turn to Sayori.

"Are you ok?" the boy asks

"Yes I think I am fine" Sayori replies

"That's good to hear"the girl says"I am Mia and he is Gaku"

"Thank you for helping me"

"It was no problem, I've been wanting to do that to Don for a while" Gaku says with a big smile on his face

"What is your name?" Mia asks

"I am Sayori" She says "Is there anyway for me to pay you back for helping me"

Gaku and Mia look at each other for a second"Yeah you can pays us back by hanging out with us and our friends" Gaku says pointing his thumb back at a group of kids by a arcade machine

"Okay" Sayori says and they walk towards the arcade machine.

At the ruined city

Ban is in a empty building gathering materials. His phone rings "Hello"

"Hey its Cyd"

"Hello diaper man"

"Now I don't feel like telling you"

"Telling me what?"

"That Brandon Knight guy left a note at Shins office saying if Shin doesn't meet him at the Zan-Corp mall he will shoot up the place and if he sees any police coming after him he will start shooting"

"Why are you in Shins office?"

"That is not important,Where is Shin?"

"He is in the ruined city I'll tell him bye diaper man"

"Fuck you"

"Love you to bud" Ban hangs up on Cyd and calls Shin

"Hey Ban"

"Go to the Zan-Corp Mall"

"Why?"

"Brandon Knight is going to shoot it up if you don't meet with him alone"

"Crap Sayori and Touka is there, I'm going now"

"Good luck take Momo with you for backup"

"Didn't you just say meet with him alone"

"Momo is really good with stealth"

At the Zan-Corp Mall

"Sayori these guys are Mat, Lucy, Jay and the leader of our group Yu" Gaku introduces them

Yu is wearing a open light blue hoodie with clouds on it,a black shirt,Baggy white pants, Blue and white sneakers. He has blonde hair and green eyes

"Hi it is nice to meet you Sayori" Yu says holding out his hand to her. Gaku walks next to Yu "Come on Yu you don't have to be so formal" He pats Yu's back so hard he almosts falls over. Mia smacks him upside the head."Ow! what did you do that for?!" Gaku groans rubbing the spot Mia hit "Let her shake his hand if she wants to!"Mia barks at shakes Yu's hand"It is nice to meet you to Yu"

 **Gaku Gaim**

 **Age:14**

 **Height: 5'5**

 **Clothes: Navy blue hoodie with rolled up sleeves, orange t-shirt, black hand bands, black jeans, black and white sneakers**

 **Hair: Messy short black hair**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Mia Hope**

 **Age:14**

 **Height:4'7**

 **Clothes: White long sleeve shirt, black shorts,blue and grey jacket wrapped around her waist, white and blue sneakers with pink laces, rainbow colored bracelets.**

 **Hair: Long brown hair put into to pigtails**

 **Eyes:Blue**

 **Yu Byak**

 **Age:15**

 **Height:5'4**

 **Clothes:light Blue hoodie with clouds on it, black t-shirt, baggy white pants, blue and white sneakers.**

 **Hair:Short light blonde**

 **Eyes:Green**

 **Don Pike**

 **Age:16**

 **Height:5'7**

 **Clothes: Red t-shirt, baggy black pants,black boots**

 **Hair:A black mohawk with brown highlights**

 **Eyes:Yellow**


	4. Chapter 4

Zan-Corp Mall

Gaku and Yu are watching Mia and Sayori play a shooting game called Big Bang Shooter. Mia is shooting every other target that appeared.

"Why are these things moving so fast!" Mia complained as she missed another target

"Whoa! Look at Sayori go!" Gaku exclaimed as he watched Sayori hit every target precisely

"Wow she has amazing aim"Yu says. The timer for the game buzzes and announces"Winner! Sayori"

"I thought you never played video games before"Mia says to Sayori

"I never did I guess I just have good aim"She replies

"Man you were awesome!"Gaku tells her as he wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"I-I'm not really th-that impressive"Sayori said timidly as her face starts to turn red.

"Of course you are"Gaku replies"You set a new high score!"

"Gaku I think you are making her uncomfortable"Yu tells him

Gaku looks at her and lets go of her"Oh sorry about that"He says rubbing the back of his head

"Hey Sayori what school are you going to when school starts"Yu asks her

"I am going to Heiwa High"

"We are going there too" Mia tells her

"Really!" Sayori asks and Mia nods her head"I am so happy I was worried about going to normal school for the first time"

"Were you homeschooled?"

"Yes"

"Awesome! So was I!"Gaku exclaims with excitement "I can already tell we are going to be best buddies" He wraps his arm around Sayoris shoulders again

"Th-Thank you"Sayori says nervously

"Alright let's go play more games"Gaku raises his fist in the air

Yu points at a arcade game with a knight in front of a castle"Let's go play Knights Quest"

"I'm don't think I'll be any good at that type of game"said Sayori

"Don't worry we all have types of games that we are good at and bad at"Yu tells her"Mia is the best at dance games but is worst at fighting and shooting games,I am the best at fighting games but I suck at platforming games and for some weird reason Gaku is good at playing all types of games"

"Wow you must be the best player in out of everyone in the group then"Sayori says to Gaku

"Oh I never thought of it that way"Gaku pauses for moment"I am the best!"Mia smacks him upside the lets go of Sayori and rubs the spot on his head that Mia hit.

"Don't get cocky you still haven't beaten me at a dance game yet"

"Oh yeah"

Shin and Momo arrive at the entrance of the mall

"I need find Sayori and Touka and make sure they are safe"Shin says

"I'll find them Mister Zanget you worry about Knight"

Momo walks Knight walks up to Shin."You actually came I thought you wouldn't give a damn and let me shoot up the place"

"What do you want Knight"

"I want you to tell everyone the real reason you bought that section of the city for"

"What?"

"You heard me"

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"Oh cut the crap I know the truth"Brandon pulls out a picture of a bear groll

"Where did you get this from"Shin asks

"That is not important"

"I can't tell people it could cause a panic"

"You know what else could cause a panic"Brandon opens his trenchcoat to show Shin a pistol

At the food court

Touka is eating a salad

"I wonder if Miss Sayori will be fine" Momo walks up to her

"Are you Touka?"

"I am why do you ask"

"I work with Shin he asked me to come and pick you and Sayori up" Momo pulls out her Zan-Corp security card and shows it to Touka

"Is there a emergency?"Touka asks

"Maybe but Mister Zanget is dealing with it right now, so where is Sayori"

"I left her at the arcade"She points showing Momo where it is

"Let's go get her"Momo and Touka head to the arcade and start to look for her

At the malls movie theater lobby

"Mia I'm not sure I should leave the arcade" Sayori says"I didn't' tell Touka that I would leave the arcade"

"Who is Touka?"Yu asks

"My caretaker"

"Don't worry you said you had to leave at 6 right"Mia says and Sayori nods "And its 2 so we will more than enough time to watch a movie and get back to the arcade without your caretaker finding out"

"See nothing to worry about, so what movie should we watch?"Yu asks

"I know! we should watch Climax Heroes Generations"Gaku points at a poster with a group of superheroes on it

"What?No we should watch Poppi Toki:The Dance Crisis" Mia points at a poster with a Girl with pink hair in a yellow and pink skirt

"No way The Climax Heroes are way better than Poppi Toki"Gaku tells her"They saved the world like a hundred times!"

"Oh please Poppi saved the world a bunch of times and she didn't have to just punch someone to do it!"Mia crosses her arms

"At least when the Climax Heroes save the world it makes sense!"Gaku crosses his arms

"What do you mean!" Mia takes a step closer to Gaku

"Do you expect people to believe that you can bring world peace by singing a song?!"Gaku walks a step closer to Mia

"Do you expect people to believe that a 14 year old boy can stop a meteor with his pinky toe?!"Mia gets closer to Gaku

"Yes because he has super powers unlike Poppi!"Gaku takes another step

"She does have superpowers she can use her songs to do anything!"Mia and Gakus faces are a foot away from each other

"Anything except sound good!"

"What was that?!"Mia presses her forehead against Gakus

"You heard me!"

Yu facepalms "They do this every time we come here"

At the Entrance of the mall

"Brandon can't we find a way to settle this without causing a panic?"

"No"Brandon reaches into his jacket"Announce the truth tomorrow or I will come back here with friends and cause a real panic"

"I can't do that" Brandon starts to pull out his tackles him to the ground

"Get off me!"Brandon punches Shin in the face and gets up. He tries to kick Shin but he catches his leg and makes him drop to the punches Brandon and makes him let go of his reaches for it but Shin kicks it out of the way and into the gets up and pulls out a walkie talkie"Backup!" Shin knees him in the stomach making Brandon backup a few goes to pursue him and out of nowhere a smoke bomb went off in front of him."What the hell!"Brandon uses the distraction to run further into the mall.

At the Arcade

"Did you find her?"Momo asks Touka

"No"

"Are you sure this is where you dropped her off?"

"Yes I'm sure, She probably left"Touka says

"Why would she leave?"

"Because she was forced to come here"

"Why did you force her to come here?!"

"Master Shin said to"

"Ok then let's-wait you call him "Master"?"

"Correct is there something strange about that?"

"Uh...No,Do you have a picture of Sayori?"

"Yes"Touka pulls out her phone and shows Momo a picture of Sayori in a frog costume.

"Did you take this on halloween?"

"No"

"Then why is she-Nevermind let's go look"

After going around the mall showing people the picture of Sayori for a few minutes

"How you seen this girl"Touka asks a teenage girl

"I think I saw her go into the movie theater"The girl points towards the theater

"Thank you Touka lets go"They walk into the movie theaters lobby to see two crowds in front of each other one crowd was filled with people wearing Climax Heroes t-shirts and the person in front is Gaku. The other crowd was filled with people wear Poppi Toki t-shirts and the one that was leading them is Mia.

"Admit it Poppi Toki is way better than any of the lame Climax Heroes!"Mia shouts and the crowd behind her cheers

"No way Poppi can outclass any of the Climax heroes,I bet that she wouldn't even stand a chance against Turllin!"Gaku shouts back and the crowd behind him starts to laugh

"You little!"Mia pulls out pink blow up hammer and starts to walk towards Gaku

"Bring it!"Gaku pulls out a blow up sword with flames on and heads towards Mia

Yu and Sayori are at a food stand watching the fanboy war that Gaku and Mia started

"You are saying that they do this every time they come to the movies?"Sayori asks as she watches Gaku and Mia fight with inflatable weapons.

Yu sighs"Sadly yes"

Momo and Touka stand in the door of the lobby confused at what they were looking at

"What the hell is going on?!"Momo says

"Miss Momo how old are you?"Touka asks

"17"She replies

"Then that language is unacceptable for someone your age"

"What?! you're not the boss of me-"Momo stops when she see Touka give her the most intimidating glare that she has seen"I mean I understand Mam!"

"Good"

"We should find out what is going on with this"Momo tells her

"AGAIN!"A old man walks up next to Momo and Touka"Those brats always do this whenever they come here!"the man says with veins popping out of his forehead

"Sir have you seen this girl"Momo shows him a picture of Sayori

"Yes I have"He answers

"Can you tell us where she is?"

"I will if you can stop all of this"the old man says pointing at Gaku and Mias war

"Sir I don't think we can-"Touka starts to say

"I'm on it"Momo interrupts as she heads into to crowd

"TAKE THIS!" Mia slams her inflatable hammer into Gakus face

Momo pushes through the crowd"Hey! Cut it ou-" Gaku falls onto Momo

Mia drops her hammer when she sees Gaku knocks Momo over"I am so sorry"Mia gasps as she sees Momo on the ground with Gakus head in between her opens her eyes and her cheeks start to turn pink when she sees where Gakus face was"G-Get off me perv!" Momo pushes Gaku off of gets up and says

"Oh crap I am so sorry"Gaku hold out his hand to help her grabs his hand,flips him onto his back and presses her knee to his chest

"Why are you so angry I said I was sorry!"Gaku pulls out her phone and shows Gaku the picture of Sayori that Touka had"Have you seen this girl"

"Is that Sayori? Why is she in a frog costume?"Momo presses her knee harder into his chest "Tell me no-I honestly don't know"Yu and Sayori walk through the crowd and sees Gaku on the ground

"What is going on?!"Yu asks Mia

"Gaku motorboated that girl and now she is about to kick his ass"Mia shrugs

"Shouldn't we help him?"Sayori asks worried

"I would if he was on Team Poppi"Mia crosses her arms

"Oh my goodness!"Yu walks up to Momo and Gaku"Get off him"Yu grabs Momos takes his wrist and flips him onto his back.

"This is the last time I am going to ask where is this girl?"

"Momo I found her"Touka shouts as she comes through the walks up to Touka."Miss Sayori why did you leave the arcade"She asks sternly

"I'm sorry I was going to see a movie with Gaku and the others"

"Who is Gaku?"Sayori points at the boy under Momo.

"You hang out with this perv!"Momo asks

"I am not a perv and I said I was sorry!"Momo gets off of Gaku and walks to Touka and Sayori

"Sayori your brother needs you and Touka to come home"

"Why?"

"I can not tell you that right now but we have to go now"

"I understand but can I say bye to my friends?"

"You made friends?!I am so glad!"Touka pulls Sayori into a bone crushing hug and squeezes her.

"Touka I don't think she can breath"Momo tells lets go of her.

"Oh my apologies"

"It's ok"Sayori walks over to Gaku and Yu who were still on the floor

"Are you sure it's ok to let her be friends with that perv?"Momo asks Touka

"Which one is a perv?"

"The one in the blue hoodie with black hair"

"How do you know he is a perv?"Momos cheeks turn pink

"That is not important!You just shouldn't let her hang out with him"

"I'm sure she will be okay"

Sayori helps Yu and Gaku up

"I am really sorry about that she works for my brother and was looking for me"

"It's alright"Yu tells walks over to them holding a bucket of popcorn"hey"

"Why did you not help out"Gaku asks

"I would have tried if you were a part of Team Poppi"

"Team Climax for life!"Gaku opens his hoodie to show her his Climax Heroes t-shirt.

"HEY YOU KIDS!"The old man shouts as he walks to them and the crowd quickly disappears.

"Oh crap"Gaku,Yu and Mia whisper at the same time

"THAT'S IT YOU'RE BANNED FROM THIS THEATER FOR LIFE!"He shouts at them

"Oh come on gramps don't you think you are overreacting a bit"Gaku says to them

"Overreacting?!"the old man says and Gaku nods

"THIS IS THE FOURTH TIME YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS STARTED A FANBOY WAR!"he shouts at them making them cover their ears

"To be fair those two are the ones that are causing them"Yu points at Gaku and Mia

"DOESN'T MATTER"the old man yells in his face

"ALL OF YOU ARE BANNED INCLUDING THOSE LADIES OVER THERE"He points at Momo and Touka"I can tell that they will bring nothing but trouble!"

"Dang it Gaku!"Yu glares at him

"How is this my fault t is clearly Mias fault"He points his finger at her face

Mia smacks his hand away"No its not it is your fault because you can't realize that Poppi is better than those muslebrains in tights you call heroes"

"Huh?!"Gaku pulls out a inflatable sword

"You heard me!"Mia pulls out a squeaky hammer

"Oh god it's starting again"Yu puts his hand on his face

"Where did they get those?"Sayori asks

"I have no idea"

Gaku and Mia let out a battle cry and charge each other.

1 hour later

Gaku,Mia,Sayori,Yu,Momo,Touka and a clown are sitting in the malls jail cell

Gaku is wearing a santa costume with rips and burn marks

Yu's jacket is covered in syrup

Mia is covered in paint

Momo is wearing a lunch lady uniform

Touka and Sayori are wearing schoolgirl outfits that are covered in feathers

and the clowns clothes are ripped and covered in burn marks.

"How did this happen?!"Yu cries out

"It began Mia and Gaku started to fight again and the owner of the movie theater called security"Touka tells him

"Oh yeah it is all your fault!"Yu looks at Gaku and Mia

"I didn't tell Gaku to hit the owner of the movie theater"Mia sticks out her tongue at Gaku

"Don't put all the blame on me you bit a security guard!"Gaku sticks his tongue out

"don't worry Yu I am sure we will be fine"Touka ensures him with a smile

Suddenly Touka exclaims"Oh no!"

"What is wrong Touka?"Momo asks

"The emergency you came here for!"Momo looks at Touka confused for a second and then she realizes what she was talking about

"Dang it! I totally forgot about that because we were looking for Sayori"Momo stands up"And we would have been out of here faster if it weren't for this perv!"Momo smacks Gaku on his head

"I am not a perv and this wasn't only my fault!"Gaku rubs his head

"Mia bit a security guard"He points at Mia

He points at Yu"You stole a gocart"

"Touka knocked out 3 security guards"Gaku then points at Momo"And you blew up half of a chinese restaurant"

"So should I really get most of the blame here?"Gaku nods his head"No no I should not"

"That is a big load you did way more than all of us here!"Mia tells him

"What?! no I didn't"

"Actually Gaku you did"Sayori tells him and everyone in the jail cell including the clown nods

"You punched out the owner of the movie theater"Said Mia

"You crashed a dirtbike into a petting zoo and let all of the animals out"Said Yu

"You set two fires in a toy store"Said Touka

"You stole a santa costume"Said Momo

"And you got into a fight with that clown"Sayori tells him and points at the clown

"Ok you make a good point"Gaku nods"but the clown started it and I am not a perv"

"Yes you are"Momo argues and the clown blows his horn.

"I swear it was an accident! and how did you get that in here?"

"Whatever"

"Miss Momo perhaps you are upset because Gaku was the first person of the opposite sex to touch you like that and you somewhat enjoyed it."Touka turns and looks at Momo, her face turns red for a second"What?"

"Well Miss Momo is what I said correct?"

"Uh….Um"

Cyd walks in front of their jail cell and leans on a bar

"Answer the question Little girl I'm pretty sure we all would like to know"

Mia looks at Cyd"Sir are you wearing a diaper?"Everyone turns their attention from Momo to look at Cyd and starts to laugh

"SHUT UP IT'S A CAST!"Everyone stop for second registering what Cyd said and continued to laugh.

"SHUT IT OR I'M NOT GETTING YOU OUT OF HERE!"Cyd shouts with a red face

Momo wipes a tear from her eye"Ok ok we will stop"And everyone stops laughing

"Good"Cyd pulls out a key and unlocks the cell

"Did you steal that key?"Yu asks Cyd

"No one of santa's elves gave it to me"He replied sarcastically

In a abandoned toy factory a few miles away from the mall

Shin is tied to a chair and is surrounded by Brandon Knight and four other guys in black suits

"So Mister Zanget can you tell me why you bought that section of Heiwa city"Brandon holds a recording device in front of Shins face

"I already told you why I did that"He replies and one of the men in black punches him in the gut

"This is the last time I ask"Brandon pulls out a gun and points it at Shins face"Why did you buy that part of Heiwa city!"

"Like I said I already told you!"

"That's it! I could just expose your company with that other guy"

Shin closes his eyes and As Brandon was about to pull the trigger he was thrown 10 feet opens his eyes to see Kody in his Mace Madman transformation with his visor on.


	5. Chapter 5

At the Toy Factory

"What are you doing here"Shin asks. Kody ignores him and slowly walks towards Brandon and his thugs

"Who the hell are you"Brandon groans getting up from being thrown by Kody.

Kody doesn't answer and summons his and his thugs pull out their guns and shoot at continues to walk to them while the bullets are bouncing off of seeing the bullets had no effect on him Brandon pulls out a grenade and throws it at catches the grenade and lets it explode in his hand making the thugs fall on their backs and they tried to crawl runs to them and raises his mace and starts to attack them.

Shins eyes widen in shock as he watches Kody brutally beat his captures

At Bans lab…..

Ban walks through a crack in his Wrecking Hook battle suit holding two large bags

"Man I should have asked Cyd to help me out"He takes his belt off and calls Momo

The Zan-Corp Mall….

Cyd,Momo,Touka,Yu,Gaku,Mia,Sayori and a Clown are being chased by security guards through the mall

"Can someone think of a escape plan!"Said Cyd

"You think of something you're the one that got us out of the cell"Yu shouts

"He can't think when he is trying to run with a diaper on" Momo laughs

"SHUT UP LITTLE GIRL!"

Momos phone rings

"Hello"

"Momo did you and Shin deal with Brandon yet?"Ban asks

"Um...Well Sir-"

"No she didn't"Cyd interrupted

Momo trips Cyd and he gets tackled by two security guards

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!"

"Mister Shima we split up so that I could find his sister and after a few inconveniences happened I do not know where he is"

"But you found his sister right?"

"Yes she is right behind me"Momo looks back to see that everyone except the clown were gone.

"WHERE DID THEY GO?!"Momo shouts

The clown shrugs his shoulders

"Where did who go?"Said Ban

"I got to go Mister Shima"

"Wait-"Momo hangs up her phone.

"Clown do you know when they disappeared?"

The Clown nods no

"You are so useless!"Momo calls Touka

"Hello?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?!"

"Miss Momo!What did I tell you about your language?"

"Sorry Mam"

"Good Me and Yu are at the Parking lot"

"What about the others?"

"I do not know"

At Clowney Charlies(Chuck E Cheese)

Mia,Gaku and Sayori hiding in a ball pit dressed as clowns

"Gaku,Mia are you sure this is a good idea?"Sayori whispers to them

"Don't worry we just have to wait until those security guards leave and then we can find the others"Mia whispers back

"Ok but why did we have to dress like clowns?"

"In case they spot us and because Gaku has been terrified of clowns ever since he watched "IT"."Mia points at Gaku who was at the other side of the ball pit with his back turned to them.

"I am not scared of clowns I just don't trust them!"He replies still not looking at them

"Is that why he fought with that clown from earlier?"Mia shrugs her shoulders

"Probably. Hey look they are leaving " Mia looks at the guards walking out

"Hey Gaku the guard are gone we can leave now"Sayori tells him

"Ok but take off the makeup"

"We don't have time for that"Mia pulls Gaku and Sayori out of the pit

"Let's go find Yu and the others"

At the toy factory…

Kody is untying Shin

"Did you have to kill them!"Shin looks at Brandon Knight and his goons on the floor covered in blood

"Yes they would have killed you if I didn't and I need your help"Kody finishes untying him

"The only way I am going to help you is by capturing you and find a way to give you your sanity back"Shin pulls out his Battle belt and puts it on

"FOR THE LAST DANG TIME I AM NOT CRAZY!"Kody shouts pointing his bloody mace at Shin

"Sure you aren't"Shin puts his Green Defender armor crystal in his belt and summons his shield and pulls out his black gun sword

"If you are not going to help me then I might as well take you out!"Kody and Shin charge at each swings his sword at Kody and slashes him in the chest make sparks fly off of kicks Shin back and brings his mace downwards to smash Shins head blocks the mace with his shield"Were you the one that gave Brandon information on Helheim?!"He sweeps Kodys legs.

"Huh?!"Kody rolls over, Shins sword barely misses grabs his sword and hits Shin in the gut knocking him a few feet away from him.

Kody gets up."I should have known this wouldn't work on you"He pulls out his Max Flare crystal and puts it in his body is suddenly covered in flames.

"That's the Armor that Momo warned me about"Shin goes in to bash Kody with his Shield to stop him from transforming but Kody blocks hs shield with his forearm and the flames on him disappear showing Shin his Max Flare knocks Shins shield out of his hands and punches him with a flaming fist,Shin manages to block his fist but is still sent back by the force of Kodys punch

"This is called Max Flare!"Kody points his thumb at his chest

At Bans Lab…

Ban is at his desk tinkering with a red battle belt

"I just need to-"His phone checks his phone and sees a text from Shin that says"Track me"

"Weird"Ban gets on his computer and starts to type random science stuff.

5 mins later in front of the Toy Factory…..

"Why is he at a abandoned toy factory?"

BOOM! Ban hears a small explosion from the factory

"The hell!?"He runs into the factory and sees Brandon Knight and his allies dead"What happened here?"

Shin falls from the the floor above Ban on his back with burn marks on his jacket

"Shin what is going on?!"Before Shin could reply"EAT THIS!"Kody jumps down with a flaming kick aimed at him.

"Crap"While running Ban takes out is belt and transforms into yellow jumps to Kody and hits him with a charged slice from his sword stopping his attack.

"Can you tell me why there are dead bodies over there?"Ban asks while helping Shin up

"I can after we take down Kody"He relies

"Well we are going to do it fast because that explosion is going to attract someone here"

"Shima I am going to burn you to ashes!"Kody presses the attack button on his belt two times and summons a fireball in his hand.

"You really lost it didn't you?"Ban says with a smirk

"SHUT UP!"Kody throw the fireball at Ban."Did you tell Brandon Knight about Helheim"Shin asks and materializes another shield to block the jumps over Shin to strike Kody with his moves out of the way and kicks Ban in back."No if the people of the city know they will cause a panic"Shin and Ban charge at Kody and unleash a barrage of attacks from theirs starts to deflect and dodge their swords"Is that all you got!"Kody catches their weapons by the blade and melts bashes Kody with his shield and start to attack backs away from the fight

"Time to test this out"He takes off his Battle Belt

"Ban what are doing!"Shin shouts deflecting a fireball with his shield

"I am testing out my newest invention"Ban pulls out something that looks like a red Battle Belt with a silver lever on it and holds it up in the air so that Kody can see it"The War Belt!"

"You figured it out?"Kody questions

"Yep"Ban puts on the belt and puts his yellow fencer armor crystal in it

"I won't let you!"Kody lets out a small explosion and blows Shin away,he runs to stop pulls the lever on his belt and nothing happens

"Huh?"Ban,Shin and Kody say at the same time.

Ban looks down at the belt in confusion.

"Why is it not working?"He repeatedly pulls the lever on the belt.

"Don't know but I can figure it out after I kill you and take your belt!"Kody summons a fireball that was as big as a tire but stops when he hears sirens

"Crap!"Kody and Ban pull out Shards and open a jumps through his and it closes behind him

"Shin we need to get out of here"Ban tells him

"What about Kody!"

"He is already gone and there are dead bodies here we need to go now!"

"Wait"Shin runs to Brandon's body and takes the picture of a Groll from grabs Shin,throws him through the crack and goes in after him

"What the hell Ban"

"Shin if I didn't do that we would have been arrested"

"Yeah you are right"

"What happened to those guys?"

"They kidnapped me and tried to make me announce the real reason I took that section of the city"

"What?!"

"Yeah he also knew about Grolls"Shin pulls out the picture that Brandon showed him,Bans eyes widen in shock

"How did he get that!"Ban takes the picture from his hand

"I thought it was Kody but with how he responded I doubt it was him"

"We need to find Cyd and Momo they can probably help us find out who gave Brandon this picture"

"Where are they?"

"Last time I talked to them they were at the mall"

At the Zan-Corp Mall parking lot

Momo,Touka,Sayori,Gaku,Yu and Mia were walking out of the lot and a van stops in front of them.

"Do any of you need a ride home"Momo asks them

"I don-"Gaku starts to say

"I wasn't asking you perv!"Momo interrupts

"I am not a perv!"

"Gaku you motorboated her!"Mia argues

"Thank you!"

"You are the one that hit me into her!"

"Alright that is enough"Touka says"Miss Momo don't you have an emergency to deal with?"

"Right let's go"Momo gets in the van

"I'm sorry for getting you guys in trouble"Sayori says apologetically

"Its ok it wasn't your fault"Yu says to her"Gaku and Mia always cause trouble"

"Whatever"Mia rolls her eyes"It was fun hanging out with you"

"It was?"

"Yeah"Gaku wraps his arm around Sayoris shoulder"You're really cool"

"Thank y-"Momo grabs Gakus arm and pins his face against the van

"Watch where you put your hands perv!"

"Yay!"Mia phone rings

"Hello Mister Shima"  
"Momo where are you?"

"About to leave the mall"

"Is Cyd with you"

"No"

"Where is he?"

"In the malls jail cell"

"Why is he in there?"

"Because he broke me out"

"Why were you in there?!"

"It's A long story,Do you know where Mister Zanget is?"

"Yes he with me in my lab,he wants you to drop his family home and meet us here"

"Understood"

Ban hangs up the phone

"Momo is on her way"he tells Shin as he pulls out the War Belt

"What about Archer?"Shin asks

"He is in mall jail"Ban replies and starts tinkering on his War Belt

"Ok"Shin says not really caring for Cyd"Why didn't that work?"

"I don't know"Ban looks at the belt frustrated"I can't figure it out"

"Is there any way you can?"

"Yeah I need more data from the Battle Belts but I doubt I can get what I need from the three of us in time"Ban puts the War Belt away

"What do you mean?"

"If Brandon Knight was able to get information on Helheim and figure out you were connected to it,it is only a matter of time until the rest of the city finds out about Helheim and Zan-Corp will probably be in trouble for keeping it secret"

"I didn't think out that"

"And the forest will most likely start spreading into Heiwa again"

"What can we do?"

"We need to set up a proxy just in case people do find out"

"How could we even pin this on someone else"

"Well before Kuro left he made something that we can use"Ban pulls out a large metal bracelet with a slot for armor crystals on bracelets also has a red button with a A on it and a blue button with a B on it."He called this The Groll Control"

"I'm guessing from the name that is controls Grolls"Said Shin

"Yes it let's whoevers wearing the bracelet summon and control a groll"Ban puts the bracelet on his wrist

"Isn't that dangerous?"Shin asks as Ban pulls out a blank armor crystal and puts it into the bracelet.

"Not with the weird effect the bracelet has on the Grolls it summons"Ban presses the red button and a small crack opens,through the crack a small wolf Groll comes through it.

"Why is it so small and why does it look like that?"the Groll looked like it was made of pixels

"Don't know me and Kuro couldn't figure out why it does that"Ban shrugs

"Wait how can we use this to pin the blame on someone else?"

"By using these to start a game that I call Groll Fighters!"Ban announces"And if we go through with this we can give that part of the city back"

"Ok"Shin nods

"But you might be against this for another reason"

"What is that reason"

"We are going to only have people from the age of 14 to 18 be able to participate"

"What?!You want to use kids as proxies!"Shin exclaims

"Anyone older can probably figure out the truth and expose us before I can figure out how to stop the forest"

"Fine, How do we start this"

"We are going to need Cyd and someone from the entertainment division of Zan-Corp"

Momo walks into the lab

"Mister Shima and Zanget I am sorry for being late"

"Its ok Momo,you got my family home right?"

"Yes I did,were you able to deal with Knight?"

"Brandon Knight is dead"Shin says in a serious tone

"How did he die?"

"Kody showed up and killed him"Ban tells her"And somehow Brandon was able to get a picture of a Groll"

"Does that mean the public knows about Helheim?"Momo asks worried

"No he died before he could tell anyone else, but to be safe we are going to set up proxies so that if the public find out about Helheim we won't take the blame"

"Who are we setting up?"

"Don't know yet"Ban replies

"But how are you going to set someone up?"

Ban groans.


	6. Chapter 6

A limo in front of Heiwa High

Touka gets out of the limo and opens the door for Sayori"Miss Sayori are you ready?"

"No"Sayori gets out of the limo and she is wearing a grey and navy blue uniform

"You will be fine didn't the kids you meet at the mall say that they are going to this school too?"

"They did"

"Then you will be fine,I think I see them over there"Touka points at Mia and Yu walking to the school in uniforms looking at something on Yu's phone

"Alright I'm going goodbye"Sayori waves and walks towards Yu and Mia

"Hi"Sayori says look up from the phone and smile at Sayori

"Hey Sayori you're nervous about your first day of high school too"Yu says and Sayori nods

"It'll be fine"Mia tells them

"Where is Gaku?"

Yu and Mia shrug"When we went to his home his sister said he already left for school"said Yu"So he is probably in his homeroom"

"Hey Sayori did you hear about the new game that is coming out?"Mia asks her and Sayori shakes her head

"Look"Mia takes Yu's phone and shows Mia a picture of a bunch of grolls and groll controllers, the title is Groll Fighters

At Bans Lab…..

Ban,Shin,Momo,and Cyd are at a table with ten Groll Controller bracelets on it

"Ban what is the step after announcing the game?"Shin asks

"We have Cyd take these bracelets and sell them"Ban hands out a controller to reaches for it but Ban pulls back"But only to kids from 14 to 18"Cyd grabs the bracelet.

"You got it boss"Cyd puts all of the bracelets in his suitcase and walks out of the room

"I wish he kept the diaper"Momo pouts

At Heiwa High cafeteria…..

"Are you worried that we still haven't seen Gaku?"Sayori asks

"Yeah we should call him"Yu says

"Quit spazzing out I'm sure Gaku is fine"Mia says while eating"What we should worry about is how are we going to participate in Groll Fighters"

"Can't we just buy the game?"Yu asks

"You didn't read all of the article did you"Mia sighs"Groll Fighters is not a console game it's a real life territory game, there are only ten of those bracelets and only five teams can be in the game"

"So where can we find the bracelets?"

"Don't know, the article said that their is someone in Heiwa is going to start selling them an hour from now but it'll be hard to find whoever it is"

"So it's like a qualifier?"Sayori asks

Mia nods"Yes and if you get a bracelet you get to basically own a part of the new ZanCorp amusement park"Mia pulls out her phone and shows them a picture of a large amusement park

"That's a amusement park?!"

"Yes,The article says that the more of the rules will be told when one of the bracelets are taken"Mia puts away her phone"That is why I suggest that we skip the rest of school for the day"

"Mia we can't skip school on the first day"Yu tells her

"But the seller is going to start selling them and no one knows where the guy is"Mia says"That's why we should go and look for him"

Yu was about to say something but stops when they hear a crash and see Don Pike and four other guys surrounding a guy with brown hair

"What the hell did you say to me?!"One of the them shouts

"I said that you are pathetic"the boy with brown hair replies with a cold voice

Dons left eye twitches"If you ask for forgiveness we won't punch your face in"

"Are you too scared to try to fight me on your on?"The boy replies

"That's it!"Don throws a punch at the guy but he turns to the side and dodges the tries to hit him with a bunch of attacks but he kept dodging them for the next two from trying to fight him Don glares at his group"Why are you just standing there get him!"the others start to approach him"That's enough!"A teacher walks up to them

"He started it!"Don and his group points at the teacher turns to him"What is your name?"

"Kaiden Knight"He replies

"Is what they said true?"

"We were having a argument and they decided to make it violent"Kaiden tells teacher turns to Don and the group of guys behind him"You five to the principal's office"They walk out the cafeteria glaring at teacher turns to Kaiden"you are free to go"Without replying Kaiden walks away.

"So we should leave in a couple minutes right?"Mia asks

"Mia we-"Yu's phone dings"Gaku just texted me that he found the guy selling the bracelets"

"What!"Mia grabs Yu's phone

"You know you could just ask for it"

Mia shushes him and calls Gaku

"Yo"

"How do you know if he is the guy"Mia asks

"He dropped his suitcase and when it opened I saw the bracelets in it"

"Get us a bracelet"

"I can't do that"Gaku replies

"Why not?"

"Because the guy didn't start selling them yet and I only have enough for one on me,If you want one come to where I am at and hurry this guy moves to a new location every ten minutes, it is hard to follow a guy and avoid truancy officers"

"I'll try to meet up with you"Mia hangs up"Yu we need to go Gaku only has enough for one"

Yu sighs"How are we even going to skip?"

"I could help"Sayori says

"Really how?"Mia asks

"I can call Touka and ask her to pick us up and excuse us for the rest of the day"

"Are you sure she will do it?"

"I'm sure"Sayori pulls out her phone and text Touka"She is on her way"

"How long do you think we will have to wait?"Five seconds later the intercom says

"Can Sayori Zanget,Mia Hope and Yu Byak come to the front office for dismissal"

"That was fast"Yu remarks as they get up and leave

5 minutes later in a limo

"Miss Sayori where is Gaku?"Touka ask

Sayori turns to Mia"Mia can you call him?"she calls Gaku and turns on speaker phone

"Yo"

"Can you still see the guy"

"Yeah but I think he knows I am following him"

"Why do you think that"Touka asks

"Because it is getting harder for me to stay within a good distance of him and he keeps going near places with cops"

"Where are you?"

"Just walked into the mall"

"Why? you know we are banned from there"

"Don't worry he is about to leave he is trying to make me lose him"

"Just try to keep your eye on him he is going to start selling in five minutes"Mia tells him and hangs up the phone

"We need to go to the mall"

Five minutes later…

Gaku walks up to the man with the suitcase and sees that it is Cyd

"Hey your the diaper guy"Gaku greets him

"Can we not bring that up kid"Cyd glares at him"What do you want?"

"I want to buy one of those bracelets"Gaku holds up $20

"How did you even know I had them?"Cyd takes the money

"You dropped your suitcase earlier and I spotted them"

Cyd takes out a bracelet and hands it to Gaku

"Thanks my friends are coming over here to buy one too"Gaku puts the bracelet on his left wrist

Cyd starts to walk away

"Wait!"Gaku tries to follow after him

"Sorry kid got to move on!"Cyd drops a smoke bomb and when the smoke cleared he was gone.

"Crap nuggets!"Gaku pulls out his phone and calls Mia

"Hey Gaku did you get one?"

"Yeah"Gaku says in a nervous tone

"Cool we just walked into the mall,we aren't that far from you actually"

Gaku turns around and sees Mia,Yu,Sayori and Touka walking up to him.

"Hey guys"He waves at them

"Where is the seller?"Mia asks

"Ok don't get mad"

"Why would I get mad?"

Gaku hides behind Sayori

"Well…...I lost the seller"

"WHAT!"Mia tries to go around Sayori to get to Gaku but he goes around her and they start to run in circles around Sayori making her dizzy

"Guys you are making her dizzy"Yu tells them and they stop running

"How did you lose him?!"Mia asks

"After I bought my bracelet he dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared"

"That probably means that when someone buys a bracelet he will move to a new location to make it harder for the buyers"Sayori says with stars swirling around her head

"So what does the seller look like?"Yu asks Gaku

"He is the guy that helped us out of the jail cell"

"The guy in the diaper?"

"Yeah"

"Speaking of jail cell we need to get out of here before security spots us"Yu turns to them and see them already twenty feet away.

Mias phones dings"Gaku go away"

"Hey I know you're mad but that doesn't mean you have to be mean"Gaku replies

"No the Groll fighter website says that anyone that has a bracelet can't help someone else get one and has to go to ZanPark"Mia tells him

"The website didn't say that before"Said Yu

"It said that more of the rules would be told when a bracelet was taken"

"Ok Good luck you guys"Gaku waves and walks off

"So where do we look?"Sayori asks

"No idea but at least we know who to look for"

At ZanPark…..

Momo,Shin and Ban are at a restaurant eating

"Mister Shima this place seems more like a resort than a amusement park"Momo tells him

"Yeah it really does"Shin agrees

"I design the park to be like this because kids will get bored of the amusement park after a week or two"Ban stands up "that is why I made the park like this so that they will not get bored for a while"

"I get that but why did you have a hotel built here?"

"In case any of them don't feel like going home"

"This game of yours is just getting ridiculous and we don't even know the main objective of it"Shin says

"It's a war"An unknown voice all turn to see a man in a green jacket, a red bandana covering the top of his head with black goggles on it,black and white shorts in a checker pattern,black leggings,and yellow sneakers

"Zaro Freshe?"Momo says surprised

"You know this guy?"Shin asks

"Not really he is the announcer for the Warrior Champions tournament"

"Correct Miss Rabia"Zaro pulls out a picture of a groll from his jacket"you guys were wondering who gave this picture to Brandon Knight am I wrong?"

"How the hell did you get that?!"Shin stands up and walks to Zaro

"Duh I took a picture"Shin tries to take the picture out of Zaros hand but Zaro backs up"Hold up, I will give you this picture and promise to keep my mouth shut if you can do something for me"

"And what is that?"Ban asks

"Let me host the games"

"Is that seriously it, that is all you want?"

"Yes"Zaro hands the picture to Shin"Wait a sec"He pulls the picture back"I also want you guys to let me in on any developments you make on Helheim"

"How do you know all of this?"Momo asks

"I followed Kody Saver through a crack and when he spotted me he told me everything"

"Of course"Shin groans"Why didn't you tell anyone about Helheim?"

"Because Mister Saver said he would kill me if I told anyone"

"Then why did you tell Brandon?"

"Hey I think the boy that bought the first bracelet is here"Zaro points at a monitor showing Gaku walking through the entrance

"Come on!Why did Cyd sell one to that perv!"Momo exclaims

"How do you know him?"Ban asks

A faint blush appears on Momos cheeks and she turns her head away"Not important"

"I can greet him if you want,I can also tell him and the other players the rest of the rules"

"Okay Zaro the job is yours"Shin takes the picture from him and walks away

"Welcome the Zan-"Ban turns to see that Zaro was gone already

"That guy is weird"Momo says

At the entrance of the park

Gaku walks through

"What am I supposed to do here?"

"Heeeeeloooo Gaku Gaim!"Zaro shouts as he walks up to Gaku

"How did you know my name?"

"I am Zaro Freshe and I will be the host of Groll Fighters"

"Nice to meet you"Gaku holds out his hand with a friendly smile on his face

Zaro looks at Gakus hand for a second and pulls him into a hug"It is nice to meet you too!"

"Thanks…...Could you let go of me?"

Zaro lets go of him and puts his arm around Gakus shoulder"Gaku do you believe in fate?"

"I do"

"Good because I think fate is what brought us together"Zaro squeezes Gaku making him uncomfortable

"I need an adult"

"Don't worry I am a adult"

"That is part of the problem"

"Relax I am not going to do anything weird to you"Zaro lets go of Gaku

"Uh can you tell me the rules of the game?"

"We have to wait for the rest of the players"Zaro puts on his goggles"Just enjoy the park till they come"

"Do I have to- and he is gone"Gaku walks further into the park

In Heiwa City….

Mia,Yu,Sayori and Touka split up to find Cyd

Mia is walking through a gym looking for Cyd

"Man where is the seller"Mia groans

"He is not in here I just searched the building"Mia turns to see Kaiden Knight

"Thanks"Mia starts to walk away but turns around"Hey do you want to work together to find him?"

"You know who the seller is?"

"Yes my friend was the first to buy the bracelet and showed me what he looks like"

"Why did you not ask your friend where the seller is"

"After my friend bought the bracelet from him he disappeared"

"Normally I would say no but since I don't know what he looks like I'll join you"

Mias phone dings"Someone just bought a bracelet"

At ZanPark…

Yu walks through the entrance with a groll controller on his wrist

"A bunch of teenagers going into a empty amusement park feels like the start of a horror movie"

"Hey Yu!"Gaku runs to him

"Hey man"Yu looks around"So what do we do now?"

"We wait for the rest of the players and you have to meet the host"

"Host?"

"Yeah watch out for his hug"

"Hello contender!"Zaro walks up to them"I am Zaro Freshe and you are?"He holds out his hand to Yu

"Hi I am Yu Byak"he takes his hand

"Nice to meet you Yu,Now I will explain a rule of the game"

"Ok"

"There are only ten Groll controllers and there can be only five teams,so are you guys are forming a team?"They both nod

"How many members do you intend to have?"

"Four"Yu tells him

"Then I think you should call your friends before they buy a bracelet"

"Why wouldn't it be better if our whole team had one?"Gaku asks confused

"It would but according to the games rules a team can only have two bracelets"Zaro holds up two fingers"So unless you want to be going against your friends I suggest you call them and asks them to come here before it's too late"Zarp turns and walks away

"That guy is weird"Yu tells Gaku

"Yeah….wait a second why didn't he hug you?!"

"Lets just call the others"Yu calls Sayori

"Hello?"

"Hey did you buy a bracelet yet?"

"No but we just found the seller"

"Good don't buy one"

"Why not?"

"If you buy one you can't team up with us there can only be two for each team and both me and Gaku got one"

"Okay I won't"

"Can you tell Mia this and come to ZanPark"

"I will,Goodbye"Sayori hangs up and calls Mia

Mia is walking down the sidewalk with Kaiden"Hey Sayori did you find him?"

"I did but we need to go to ZanPark"

"Why?"

"Yu said that each team can only have two bracelets and He and Gaku already have one"

"Okay but can you still tell me where the seller is?"

"Ok I'll text you where I am"

"Thanks"Mia hangs up and turns to Kaiden"Hey I know where the seller is"Mia tells him

"How did you find out where he is?"

"My friend told me,Let's hurry before he leaves you can get the bracelet"Mia and Kaiden start to run

"Don't you want one?"

"I don't need to get one now"

2 minutes later they arrive at the store Sayori told them about

"He is the guy over there"Mia points at Cyd

"Thank you"Kaiden walks over to him and Mia walks to Sayori and Touka

"Hi Mia are you ready to go?"Touka asks

"Can you also give him a ride"Mia points at Kaiden buying a bracelet from Cyd

"Isn't that the guy that got into a fight at school?"

"Yes he is actually pretty cool"

"There is space in the limo for him"

"Thanks"Mia turns and sees that Kaiden and Cyd are gone

"Nevermind let's go"Mia says in a sad tone

10 minutes later

Gaku and Yu are driving go karts around the park

"Man this is awesome!"Gaku shouts

"Hey are you sure it's okay to do this?"Yu shouts back

"Yeah Zaro said its ok to go on the rides until the rest show up"

Mia,Sayori and Touka walk through the entrance

"Did Yu tell you where he and Gaku would be?"Mia shakes her head

"Hello Mia Hope and Sayori Zanget!"Zaro walks to them

He bows"I am Zaro Freshe and I will be hosting the games" he looks up at Touka"I am sorry but your age has to be within 14-18"

"I do not want to participate I am just here to watch over Miss Sayori"

"Hi nice to meet you sir"Sayori holds out her hand

Zaro pulls Mia and Sayori into a hug"It is nice to meet you as well"He lets go of them and points at Gaku and Yu riding go karts towards them"your friends are over there"

"Thank you sir"Touka says but Zaro is already gone

Gaku and Yu park their karts in front of them

"Hi Gaku"Sayori greets him

"Hey did you guys meet Zaro?"

"Yeah that guy is weird"Mia replies

"Did he hug you too?"

"Yeah so what do we do now?"

"We can hang out around here until the others show up and we can go on any of the rides here"

"Cool!"Mia hops onto the back of Yu's go kart "Let's go!"Yu drives off

"Hey Sayori hop on"Gaku pats his kart

Sayori looks at Touka

"Don't worry Miss Sayori I will be at the restaurant over there"

"Ok"Sayori tries to get on the back of Gaku's kart but falls onto Gaku's lap

"I-I'm sorry!"Sayori blushes

"It's okay let's get going!"Gaku drives after Yu and Mia with Sayori still in his lap

"I am so glad she was able to make friends"Touka's phone rings

"Hello Master Shin"

"Touka can I pay you to stop calling me that?"Shin begs

"But you are already paying me"

"What will it take to get you to just call me Shin"

"I will stop calling you Master under one condition"

"And what is that"

"Tell me why you and Professor Shima would steal my undergarments"

"Is that it?"

"Yes"

"Because you were really pretty and Ban came up with the great idea of stealing your underwear"

"Y-you thought I was pretty?"Touka's cheeks turn pink for a second

"Yeah, so can you call me Shin now?"

"That was our agreement"Her cheeks return to normal"Is that why you called me?"

"No I wanted to ask why did you pick up Sayori up from school early?"

"Oh one of her friends had an emergency and she wanted to see them"Touka lies

"Ok that is understandable...I also need you to do something for me"

"What is it you need?"

"Can you go home and make sure the doors are locked I left in a rush so I'm not if I did or not"

"I will do that"

"Thanks goodbye"

"Goodbye Shin"Touka hangs up and heads for the entrance to leave

Kaiden Knight walks through the entrance with Don Pike and another boy with glasses following

"Hey I am talking to you!"Don shouts angrily at Kaiden

"And I am ignoring you"

"Hey now I think you guys got off on the wrong foot"The boy with glasses tell them trying to stop Don from starting a fight

Kaiden and Don turn to him"And you are?"They both ask

"I am Jon Charman"

"Hello Kaiden and contenders"Zaro walks up to them "I am Zaro Freshe your host and it is great to meet you"Zaro points to Yu,Mia,Gaku and Sayori racing around in go karts

"You three are welcome to enjoy the park however you want until the rest of the contenders arrive"

"Oh I am going to crush those guys"Don cracks his knuckles and walks over to them

"Hey wait can't we be friendly?"Jon follows after him

Kaiden tries to walk off in another direction but Zaro grabs his shoulder

"What?"Kaiden says in a cold tone

"Mister Knight do you believe in fate?"

"No"

"Well I do and I am sure you will by the end of this game as well"Zaro lets go of his shoulder and walks away

"Tch"Kaiden walks towards the hotel in the park

Gaku and Yu park their karts

"Hey more guys showed up"Gaku points at Don and Jon

Mia and Yu get off of their kart"Ugh that guy is going to be part of the games"Yu groans

Mia sees Kaiden walking towards the hotel"Hey Kaiden!"Mia waves her hand at turns to look at her and continues to walk to the hotel. Mia frowns wanting him to join in on their turns and looks at Sayori still in Gaku's lap with her face completely red

Gaku picks Sayori up by her waist

"W-What are you doing"She yelps

Gaku helps her out of the kart

"Oh thank you"The red on her face starts to fade away and Gaku goes to greet Jon and Don

Mia creeps up behind Sayori with a devious smile on her face

"So…..Did you enjoy the ride?"After hearing what Mia said Sayori's cheeks started to turn red again

"I…."Sayori started to say but her whole face turns red and she covers her face with her laughs seeing Sayori reaction

"Chill out I'm just teasing you"

"Well that isn't very nice and I fell in his lap by accident"

"Okay Okay"

Gaku waves at Jon

"Hey I'm Gaku"

"Hello I am Jon"

"Do you guys want to hang out with us till the others come"

"No I am not going to hang out with you dweebs"Don tells him and walks away"And I am going to crush you guys in this game"

"What about you Jon?"Gaku asks him

"I'd love to but I want to explore this place before the game starts"Jon walks away

2 Hours Later

"All of the bracelets have been taken!"Zaro announces through the speakers"All contenders head to the main fighting stage!"

Kaiden Knight

Age:15

Height:5'8

Clothes:Black trenchcoat with red lining,Red dress shirt,black dress pants and shoes

Hair:Short brown hair

Eyes:Green

Zaro Freshe

Age:?

Height:4'7

Clothes:Green jacket,Black and white checker shorts,Green sneakers,Black goggles,Red bandana

Hair:?

Eyes:Orange

Jon Charman

Age:16

Height:5'3

Clothes:Grey sweater,brown pants,black and white sneakers,red glasses

Hair:Brown hair that reaches the middle of his neck

Eyes:Brown


	7. Chapter 7

*ZanParks Main fighting stage*

Zaro Freshe is standing in the middle of the stage with all of the kids surrounding it

"Hello contenders!Now that we have all of the players here I will explain the rules"Zaro raises his hands and a hologram map of the park appeared over his head"All of Zanpark will be your playing field and each of the five teams will be incharge of one zone of it"The map splits into 5"That is why you need to decide who will be on what team after all of the zones have been claimed"Zaro puts his goggles on"Now it is time to show you how to use these"He puts a Groll controller on his wrist and pulls out a blank armor crystal"This is called a Summon Crystal"He puts it into the bracelet "To bring out a groll you have to press the B button"He presses the button and a crack appears next to him and a small bear groll jumps out of it"That is a groll and you can control it using this bracelet"He moves his arm a little and the groll starts to dance"But you need to keep focus when you are doing it otherwise the groll will go out of control,Now you kids will have 30 minutes to claim a zone and form your teams but remember only two bracelets per team"Zaro walks off of the stage

*Bans Lab*

Cyd,Momo and Ban are watching the kids form teams on Bans tablet

"Cyd why is Shin's little sister part of this?!"Momo smacks Cyds hat off of his head

"Don't look at me I didn't sell a bracelet to her"Cyd says nonchalantly and picks up his hat

"Just have Zaro take her out of the game"

"Don't worry about it"Ban stands up

"Why not?"Momo asks

"She can play the game we just can't have her involved in the next step and we can't let Shin know or he will be pissed"

"So when are we going into the next step?"

"We need the game to get popular first so probably a month maybe shorter with Freshe helping us"

"Ok"Momo leaves the room

"Hey boss you know that Kody will most likely try to sabotage this game right?"Cyd says

"Yeah that could be a problem"

"So what are you going to?"

"Don't know yet"Ban looks at his Warbelt on the table"For now I will just focus on finding a way to stop the forest"

*Shins house*

Touka walks up to the door to see it pulls out a taser from her pocket and walks in the house

"Hello?"

Touka searches the house to see if anyone was in the house hears a large thump from Shins room

*ZanPark*

"ALL OF THE ZONES HAVE BEEN CLAIMED!"Zaro announces as the last team of kids find their zone.A large hologram screen appears above each team

"Team Knight have claimed the Red Zone"The screen shows a picture of Kaiden and two other guys next to him

"Team Raid have claimed the Yellow Zone"Don and two guys that look just like him show up on the screen

"Team Heart have claimed the Green Zone"Four guys and two girls wearing red hoodies show up on the screen

"Team Grid have claimed the Pink Zone"Jon and 4 girls wearing glasses pop up on the screen

"And Team Striker have claimed the Blue Zone"Yu,Sayori,Gaku and Mia appear on the screen

"Pick whoever is the leader and send them down to the main stage!"All of the screens disappear

*Red Zone*

Kaiden looks at his teammates and starts to walk away

"Hey where are you going?"A tall boy with black hair, hazel eyes and dark skin asks him

"Isn't it obvious I'm going to the main stage"

"But we didn't pick you as leader"

"Why not?"

"For one thing you don't know our names"A short boy with red hair and pale blue eyes tells him

"Then tell me your names so we can get this over with"

"I am Zak Brawler"The dark skinned boy says

"And I am Leo Geni"The redhead says

"Good so now can I go to the stage"Kaiden asks them

"Why do you get to be leader?"Zak asks

"Because you guys wouldn't be here if I didn't invite you"

"Why did you invite us?"

"Because I was required to have teammates"Kaiden walks to the stage

"Leo are you sure we should team up with this guy?"Zak asks him"I can already tell that he will be hard to work with"

"It's not like we have any other options and I think we can win this game with him leading"Leo says with a smile

*Pink Zone*

"So you want me to lead right?"Jon asks his teammates and they all nod"Thanks" Jon walks to the stage

*Yellow Zone*

Don is wrestling with his triplet brothers Dan and Drake

"I SHOULD LEAD!"Don shouts"I'M THE REASON YOU GUYS ARE HERE!"

"THE HELL YOU SHOULD"Dan shouts back"I'M THE OLDEST!"

"ONLY BY 30 MINUTES!"Drake argues

*Blue Zone*

"I think Yu should lead"Mia says

"No Sayori should"Gaku tells her

"What? Yu has practically been our leader already why shouldn't he lead our team?"

"Yes but Sayori is really smart so she can be a good strategist"

"But she gets nervous almost all the time"

"And if she leads us in this game she can be less nervous"

"Gaku I actually want Yu to lead"Sayori interrupts timidly

"Fine but I am helping you get less nervous"

"O-Okay"

"Sorry were you guys saying something?"Yu pulls his head phones out of his ears

"Just go to the main stage"Mia points at it

"Okay"Yu walks away

*Main Stage*

"Since it is getting late we will continue the game tomorrow and you guys have two choices"Zaro explains

"And they are?"Kaiden asks

"The first choice is go home and the second choice is to stay here at the hotel"Zaro points at the large hotel"Each team has their own floor in this building and all of the rooms are 5 star for now"

"What do you mean for now?"Jon asks

"Well this game is a territory game so the more of the park you conquer the better your floor gets"

Jon smiles"Nice then I am going to stay on my floor for the night"Jon walks of to the hotel

"Same here"Don and Kaiden follow after him

"Make sure your team knows about the hotel"Zaro shouts at them

*Blue Zone*

Yu walks up to Mia and Gaku

Yu looks around and notices that Sayori was gone"Hey where is Sayori?"

"She had to go home"Mia replies"So what did you guys talk about with Zaro?"

"He said we had to either go home or stay at a five star hotel"

"Seriously?!"Mia shakes his shoulders

"Yeah"Yu nods

"Cool let's go"Gaku smiles and they start walking to the hotel

"Shouldn't you let your sister know where you are"Mia asks Gaku

"I'd would but I am really sure that I am in trouble the moment I get home"Gaku rubs the back of his head

"Why?"

"Because I skipped the first day of school to buy a bracelet"

"Oh yeah then let's go to the hotel tonight and we can talk to your sister tomorrow"Mia turns to Yu"So which room are we in?"

"We are on the fifth floor"

"What's our room number?"

"It doesn't matter we have the whole floor to ourselves"

"Really?"Gaku asks

*Bans Lab*

Ban is looking at a white board covered in pictures of helheim and numbers

Cyd walks in

"Hey you figure out how to stop it?"

"No but I do have a way for humanity to survive the invasion"Ban pulls out a notebook

"I just talked to Shin about it and got him to agree with it"

"And what is it?"Cyd asks

"Project I was trying to find a way to use the WarBelt I figured out to mass produce a less powerful version of the Battle Belt that we can use to survive the forest if it spreads over Terra"

"That's nice and all but what about the other thing?"Cyd asks him

"To start that I will need to use those Groll Fighter kids as guinea pigs"

"For?"

"Data to find out why I can't use the WarBelt"

"Sounds good. Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Zaro requested your help with distributing the summon crystals to the kids"Ban hands Cyd a suitcase

"You got it boss"Cyd walks out

*Shins house*

Sayori walks into the house.

"I'm back"She looks around for someone

"Touka,Shinny are you here?"She walks to Touka's room and the door was looks into the room.

"What is that?"

Sayori walks in and sees a open suitcase with a Battle Belt buckle in takes the belt out of the case and looks at it

"It looks like it can fit one of those crystals from Groll Fighters in it"Sayori looks at Touka's dresser and sees a box and a Pale Gold armor crystal with a Sword and shield on it

"Why does Touka even have this?Wait this is an invasion of privacy I should put this back and get out of here"Sayori puts the crystal down and turns to put the belt back but she knocks down the box and a bunch of papers and pictures fall out.

"Why am I making such a mess?!"Sayori crouches down to pick up the pictures to put them away and tears started to form in her eyes when she looked at the pictures

"Is that father?"The all of the pictures were of Shin and Sayoris father covered in blood with stab wounds all over his chest.

"But the police said that he hung himself,Unless he didn't-No"Sayori puts the pictures in the box and places it back where she found it."I need to call the police"

"I can't let you do that Miss Sayori"Sayori turns her head to Touka behind her, Touka grabs Sayori and puts a napkin on her face making her pass lays Sayori on her bed and pulls out her cell phone.

"Kody we have a problem"

"What is it?"

"Miss Sayori found out,What should I do?"

"Bring her to Helheim we have to start it now"

"Okay"

*ZanPark Hotel's Training room*

Kaiden walks in wearing his normal clothes with a groll controller on his wrist.

"Time to test this out"Kaiden puts a summon crystal in the bracelet and presses the B button, a small crack opens and a tiny wolf groll jumps out.

"Now jump"Kaiden waves his arm and the groll sits down.

"I said jump"He waves his arm again and the groll stands up

"What is wrong with this?Jump!"Kaiden waves his arm but the groll just runs around the room

Don walks into the room with a groll controller on his wrist."Ha! pathetic"Kaiden glares at him

"Let me show you how to do it"Don presses the B button and a bear groll comes out

"Attack!"Don points at Kaiden's groll looks at wolf groll running around and then at Don,The bear groll lets out a squeaky roar and goes after Don.

Don runs away from the bear"Hey what the hell are you doing you dumb bear!"

Kaiden snorts"Ha! Pathetic"

Gaku walks in "You guys had the same idea huh?"He looks at Don being chased by his groll"Do you need help Don?"

"SHUT IT!"

Gaku holds out his hand to Kaiden and smiles "Hi I'm Gaku Gaim nice to meet you"Kaiden looks at his hand and slaps it away

A confused look forms on Gakus face"Huh?"

"I'm not shaking hands with an enemy"Kaiden crosses his arms

"Enemy? It's just a game"

"Game? Ha! It's a competition to see who is the strongest and I will be the one that is on top by the end of this to win the prize"

"I think you're taking this too seriously"Gaku rubs the back of his head"Wait there's a prize?"

Don opens a crack with his controller and his groll jumps through it."Freshe never said anything about a prize"

"Of course you wouldn't get it"Kaiden scoffs

"What the hell does that mean"Don glares at Kaiden

"That you're an idiot"

"You little-"

Jon walks in"Don he means there is no way there wouldn't be a prize for the winner of a game like this"He smiles"And I agree with him"

"But wouldn't Zaro just tell us if there was a prize?"Gaku asks

"He is probably going to announce it halfway through the game to keep us motivated"Jon replies

"That makes sense,you guys are really smart aren't you?"Gaku smiles at Kaiden and Jon

"Why thank you"

Kaiden starts to walks away but he stops and turns his head"Gaim I will be going after your zone of the park first"He walks out of the room

*Bans Lab"

Ban is asleep on his desk that is cover in blueprints and groans when his phone starts to ring and lazily picks up his phone

"What?"He says bitterly

Shin shouts"Kody kidnaped Sayori and Touka!"

Ban jumps out of his seat"What?!"

"You heard me he wants me and you to meet him in Helheim with all of your notes on the Warbelt"

Ban starts to pick up his notebooks"Meet me at the big crack"Ban hangs up his phone

*Kody's Lab*

"Kody do you think Ban will actually bring it?'Touka asks

"Probably not,He will most likely have a trick up his sleeve"Kody puts on his BattleBelt"But you know what you have to do right?"He opens a crack with a shard

Touka nods"I do"She puts on her belt and goes through it.

A computer beeps and shows Shin and Ban walking through the forest,Ban is holding a stack of notebooks in his approach the building Kody told them to meet him at.

"Ban we're here"Shin puts on his BattleBelt"Do you think Kody will let them go?"

"He will most likely try to kill all of us the moment he gets my notes"

"If that happens?"

"We will have to fight him"

"But what about that Max Flare armor crystal he has?,If you didn't show up he would have killed me with you find a armor crystal that could counter his?"

Ban shrugs"I did not"

"What?!"

"Shin don't worry we are getting Sayori and Touka back"

Kody walks up to them

"Did you bring it?"

Ban holds up his notebooks for Kody to see "I did"

"Hand them over"Kody reaches for the notebooks and Ban steps back

"What?"

"Where are Sayori and Touka?"Shin asks

"I will tell you where they are after you give me the notebooks"Kody replies

"No your not getting the notebooks until we see Touka and Sayori"

"Fine"Kody pulls out his phone and shows them a live video of Sayori tied up and hanging from a tree in Helheim unconscious

"I will show how to get there and where to find the other after you give me the notes"

Shin and Ban turn to each other and Shin nods

"Here"Ban hands Kody the notebooks

"She is that way"Kody points to the right of them into the forest"I'll send you the information for the maid in a couple minutes"Kody walks away

Shin puts on his belt"Let's go before she wakes up or a groll finds her"He starts running into the forest.

*Bans underground lab*

A crack opens and Touka jumps through wearing black leather bodysuit and a white mask with her BattleBelt on her is holding a small box with buttons on it and places it on a table she presses a few of the turns to leave through the crack she came in but out of nowhere Momo drop kicks Tokua.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up again"Momo puts on her belt"You are the one that was in red earlier right?"She pulls out her OverDrill armor crystal.

Touka brings out her Pale gold crystal and puts it into her belt.

"I'm going to guess yes"They both transform

A jacket materializes on top of Touka's top half is crimson red,the bottom half is grey and there was black lining between the white mask turns into a grey mask with a red holds out her arm and summons a red shield with gold petals and a sword handle at the top.

 **Zak Brawler**

 **Age:17**

 **Height:7'4**

 **Clothes:Blue T-shirt with a flaming fist on it,Torn blue jeans,Red boots,**

 **Hair:Black Fade**

 **Eyes:Hazel**

 **Leo Geni**

 **Age:15**

 **Height:4'6**

 **Clothes:A brown vest over a black T-shirt,Dark blue jeans,white sneakers**

 **Hair:Wavy red hair**

 **Eyes:Pale blue**

 **Dan and Drake Pike look just like Don but with different color shirts.**

 **The form Touka changed into is called Crimson Guardian**

 **Authors Note, I'm sorry this chapter is so short I had got writer's block but the next chapter will be longer**


	8. Chapter 8

*Shins House*

Shin lays Sayori down on her bed and turns to Ban

"Did Kody send you Touka's location yet"They both walk out of Sayoris room.

Ban pulls out his phone and checks it"He says that she is in my underground lab"

"Why would he hide her there?"Shin asks

"Maybe because we wouldn't expect it or he is just dumber than I thought"

"Whatever let's go"Shin walks out of the house

"Are you sure you should leave her alone?"Ban asks him.

Shin stops and turns around "You are right,you stay here and look after her I am going to bring Touka back"

Shin walks out.

*Bans underground lab*

Momo swings a large force of wind at Touka and Touka blocks it with her pulls a knight's sword out her shield and goes into a offensive stance.

"Could you just tell me who are so I don't have to break that mask"Momo says

Touka stays silent and charges at her,Momo holds up her fans defensively and blocks Touka's first strike,Touka continues to swing at Momo not giving her a choice but to block her fans start to crack from Touka's brutal strikes,Momo tries to back away from Touka to put a distance between them but Touka keeps persisting and Momo can't find a way to strike is swinging her sword too hard and fast for Momo to get away from her.

*Zan-Park Hotel*

*Cyds Room*

Cyd is sitting at his desk sorting through a pile of armor crystals.

"Man even though this hotel suite is nice…"*CRASH*

"Those kids are too damn loud!"Cyd puts headphones in his ears and continues to sort the crystals

*Team Strikers Floor*

*Yu's room*

Yu is sleeping peacefully in his bed but gets up when he hears a large crash and a growl

"what is that noise?!"He groans while barely walking out of his room into the main lobby for their floor,When he sees where the noise came from he facepalms.

"Seriously Gaku?" Gaku is chasing after a bird Groll

"You know if you wake Mia up she will kill you right?"

"I know but Zaro closed the training gym"Gaku tells Yu while he chases the Groll

"Why are you even still up right now?"Yu asks tiredly

"I want to be good at Groll fighters and it's really hard to control these things"

"And that is why you are risking your health"

"Risking my health?"

"From looking at you I can tell that you have been doing this all night and if you wake Mia up at this time of night she will beat the crap out of you"

"Well I'm just going to have to risk it"

"Fine but don't blame me when you wake up with a black eye and sore butt"Yu lazily walks back into his room.

"Sore butt?"Gaku trips over a chair and knocks over a table making a large thump

"Crap!"Gaku hears rustling and looks at Mia's door

"Please don't wake up,please don't wake up,please don't wake up!"He whispers as he abandons the Groll and starts to quickly tip-toe to his room, he looks back at Mia's door to see it open.A terrified look forms on his face.

"Oh no"

*Shin's House*

Ban is sitting on the couch watching TV

"Could Shin hurry up and grab Touka"He sighs as he flips through the channels.

Sayori walks in to the living room"Shinny are you here?"she says in a panicked voice, "Oh you're awake"Ban gets up"Could you tell me the last thing you remembered"

"Where is Shinny?"

"He went to pick up Touka"

"No he can't you have to stop him"

"Why not? Is it because of the guy that kidnapped you?"

"Guy?Touka kidnapped me"

"What?"

"Touka found me in her room and made me pass out that's the last thing I can remember"

"Wait are you sure?Why would Touka kidnap you?"

"Because when I went into her room I found pictures of father covered in stab wounds in her room next to her weird belt buckle and Groll crystal"Sayori whimpers

Bans eyes widen"Did you just say belt buckle and a crystal"He questions her and Sayori nods

"Did it have three buttons on it?"She nods her head again

"And did the crystal have a weapon on it?"

Sayori nods a third time"There was a sword and a shield on it"

"Are you sure the man in those pictures was your Dad?"

"Yes I'm sure I can show them to you"Sayori runs to Touka's room,Ban pulls out his phone and calls Momo

*Bans underground Lab*

Momo's earpiece rings and Touka not knowing what the sound was backs away

"I'm busy!"Momo transforms into OverDrill

"Momo wait this is important"Ban says

"Mister Shima I'm fighting with the woman that stole your belts right now"Momo summons her drill and starts to shoot small cones of energy at Touka and Touka holds up her shield to block the blast

"Is she using a Battle Belt?"

"Yes"Momo keeps shooting at Touka

"What kind of crystal is in it?"

"I think a gold one with a sword and shield,Why are you asking me this?"  
"She was right"Ban mummers

"Who was right?"

"Momo the woman you're fighting is Touka"

"Mister Shins maid?"Momo stops shooting

"Yes,Shin is on his way there but I don't think he will capture her so detain her before he gets to you"Touka charges at Momo

"Understood"Ban hangs up"Touka is that really you?"

Touka stops where she is at and takes off her mask"So I'm guessing Ban found out"Touka says in a monotone voice

"I don't get it why would you help Kody steal those belts?"

"Because we both have a common enemy"

"What?"

"We are going to destroy Zan-Corp"Touka smiles"And you could help us"

"Why would I help you guys,Kody is insane and apparently you are too"

"You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"Ban Shima's plans for Helheim"

"Of course he is going to stop it from taking over Terra"  
Touka lets out a small laugh"He was right Ban has you all fooled"Touka uses her sword to open a crack

"Wait!"Momo presses the blue button on her belt two times and runs after Touka with her drill covered in yellow and black energy,Touka presses the blue button on her belt and throws her shield at Momo,she hits the shield with her drill and is thrown into a wall

*Shins House*

Sayori walks into the living room with a picture in her hand"This was the only one I could find"She hands Ban the picture

"I need to go"Ban ruffles Sayori's hair and walks towards the door

"Wait!"Sayori yelps

"What is it?"

"I don't want to be alone"She shyly whispers

"Oh I really need to go deal with this…..How about I drop you off with your Groll Fighters team at the hotel"

"How do you know about that?"

"Don't worry I won't tell your brother about it"Ban winks at her

"Thank you"

"Also could you not tell anyone about Touka or that belt until we have this settled?"

"Yes but why would anyone care about that belt"

"It's a surprise for the Groll Fighters game but I haven't finished it yet"

"Oh Ok"

*Bans Underground Lab*

Shin walks into the lab

"Where is she?"Shin looks around and sees Momo on the ground unconscious

"Momo?"He runs to her and checks her pulse"She's okay"His phone rings and he pulls it out and answers

"Ban I found Momo in your underground lab unconscious"

"Is she okay?"

"Yes she is,can you come here I can't find Touka"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"I'm dropping your sister off at the Zan-Park Hotel"

"Why are you leaving her there?"

"I need to do something and I can't have her with me"

"I don't want her to be involved with those kids"

"Don't worry I am going to leave her with Cyd"

"How is that better?"

"His room is under surveillance and is right across the hall from security so she will be fine"

"Ok but what do you need to do?"

"I tell you in a little bit bring Momo to my Lab at Zan-Corp and don't worry about Touka she is there I'll explain when you get there"Ban hangs up as he stops his car in front of the Zan-Park hotel

"Do you know what floor your team is on?"He asks Sayori

"Yes"Sayori gets out of the car

"Good I need to go explain all of this to your brother and don't worry everything is going to be alright"He smiles and reaches to ruffle Sayori's hair

"Ok"Sayori walks into the hotel

*2 Mins later*

Sayori walks out of the elevator into Team Strikers lobby

"Everyone is probably asleep it is really-Huh?"

A bunch of the furniture were knocked down and Gaku was lying on the floor with a chair on top of him

Sayori runs to him "Gaku are you okay?"She asks as she picks the chair off of him

Gaku groans and sits up"I'm ok"

"What happened?"

"I woke Mia up at the wrong time"Gaku shivers while thinking about what Mia did to him"What are you doing here I thought you went home"

"My brother had to leave because of an emergency and I did not want to be alone so I came here"Sayori frowns

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes"Sayori nods"So how did you wake Mia up to make her do this"

"I was trying to get better control of a Groll and it went wild"

"But why would you be doing late at night?You have school tomorrow"

Gaku jumps up"Oh crap I forgot about that!"He shouts and a large growl fills the room

"Was that your Groll?"

"No that was Mia"Gaku looks at Mia's door slowly opening"Hurry before she gets out here"Gaku grabs Sayori's hand and drags her into his room

"We just need to wait a couple minutes she will get tired and go back to bed"Gaku whispers

"Ok"Sayori yawns

"You can lay down in my bed if you want"Gaku offers

"Are you sure? I can just go to another room"

"If you go out there anytime soon Mia will tear you apart,she really likes to have her full 8 hours of sleep"

"Ok"Sayori lays down"Good night"

*Bans Lab*

Ban is writing in a notebook with his WarBelt on his waist and a pile of Armor crystals on the table in front of him with a clearly frustrated look on his face

"Dammit why can't I figure it out"

Shin walks into the room

"Ban where is Touka?"Ban puts down his notebook and turns to Shin

"Well I lied I have no idea where Touka is"

"Why would you do that?!"

"Because when Sayori woke up she told me that Touka was the one who kidnapped her"Ban responds

"Why would Touka kidnap Sayori that doesn't make any sense"

"Probably the same reason why she killed your dad"

"Ban you can't accuse people of doing anything like that without proof"

Ban sighs and pulls out the picture Sayori gave him"Your sister found this in Touka's room along with a Battle Belt"He gives Shin the picture

"What? But this can't be father the people that found him said he hung himself"

"I am going to have Cyd investigate that" Ban takes off his WarBelt"Where is Momo?"

"I left her with the nurse"Shin replies

"I don't know for sure that Touka did this or not but we can most likely find out when Momo wakes up"He puts his hand on Shins shoulder"For now you should rest"

Ban goes to walk out of his lab

"Wait"Shin calls out

"What is it?"Ban turns to him

"If Sayori found a BattleBelt in Touka's room does that mean Touka is helping Kody? And does Sayori know what a BattleBelt is?"

"We can't know for sure until Momo wakes up and Sayori doesn't know what it is from I just figured it out when she described it,so just get some rest we have been up almost all night"

Ban leaves the lab

*The next morning*

*Team Strikers floor*

Yu and Mia walk out of their rooms

"Morning"Mia yawns out

"You are tired?"Yu asks

"Yeah that idiot Gaku woke me up in the middle of the night"

Yu looks around the lobby"Well that explains the mess"

"Which room is Gaku's?"Mia asks angrliy

Yu points at the door next to his"That one"

Mia marches to his door and opens it"Gaku you-what the heck?!"Yu looks into the room and sees Gaku curled up with Sayori in his bed.

"When did Sayori get here?"Yu ponders

"Forget that why is she in Gakus bed?!"Mia shouts

"Ask her she is waking up"Yu points out

Sayori opens her eyes"Good Morning" she yawns

"Morning Sayori can you explain this before Mia kills Gaku"Yu yawns

"Explain what?"Sayori rubs her eyes

Yu ponts at Gaku"Look behind you"

Sayori turns her head"Huh?"

Upon realizing what Yu was talking about her face turned pink and she quickly gets out of Gaku's arms and bed

"It's n-not what looks like I swear!'Sayori stutters out"I went to sleep by m-myself!"

Mia cracks her knuckles"So that perv jumped in bed with you!"Mia roars

"Don't worry Sayori I'll make sure he regrets touching you!"

Gaku groans and sits up"What is that noise"He turns his head,looks at his friends and smiles"Morning guys"

His smile fades when he sees Mia's deadly glare"Are you still mad at me for waking you up?"

"Yes but that is not why I am about to kick you in your pervy nads!"Mia rolls up the sleeves of her pajamas

"Huh?"

Yu pulls Sayori out of Gakus room"Trust me you don't want to see this"

Gaku runs out of the room"Wait if your not mad at me for waking you then why are you trying to kill me?!"

"FOR JUMPING IN BED WITH SAYORI WITHOUT HER PERMISSION AND DOING WHO KNOWS WHAT!"Mia chases him around the lobby

"All I did was get in the bed I didn't anything to her!"Gaku shouts

"GOOOOOOOOOOD Morning contenders"Zaro's voice booms through all of the floors"If you are about to leave for school then FORGET ABOUT IT!"

Yu and Sayori say"Huh?"

"Yes!*Gaku and Mia cheer

*Team Knights room*

Zak raises his arms in the air"Hell yes no school!"

"Yeah I'm liking this game more and more!"Leo cheers

Kaiden folds his arms"There has to be some kind of catch"

Leo and Zac look at Kaiden"What?"

"There is no way he would or could get us out of school without there being some kind of catch involving the game"

"And if you want a chance at a head start in the game then come down to the cafeteria"Zaro says through the intercom


	9. Chapter 9

*Shins office*

Ban and Momo are sitting at Shins desk and Shin is pacing around the room

"Why are we waiting for Archer?"Shin asks irritated

"I sent him to confirm something"Ban replied calmly while reading a book.

"Is is concerning Touka and Kody?"

"Yep"

"Then where the hell is he?"

"Shin just relax,take a walk or something"

'That sounds good"Shin walks out of his looks at Momo who is silent with her arms folded

"Momo are you okay?You have been silent for a while"

Momo unfolds her arms"Mister Shima did Kody actually eat a helfruit?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"When I was fighting Touka the way she was talking made it sound like you have been lying to us about everything"

Ban stands up and looks out the door to see if Shin was nearby

"Momo do you trust me?"

"I do"

"Then there is something I need to tell you but I can't tell you now because Shin defenitly can't know about it"

"Why can't Mister Shin know?"  
"Ban! Ban!"Shin runs into his office

"What is it?"

"Do you remember the last girl you slept with before you realized you were gay?"Shin asks

"Yes Rinna Zumi,what about her?"Ban replies

"You slept with her around ten years ago right?"

"Yes"

"And twins run in your family?"

"Skips one generation"

"And your dad has a twin brother"

Bans eyes widen"Wait are you trying to tell me that I have children?"

"Yes"

"And how do you know they are mine"

"Because they are twins,nine years old and have the same white streak in their hair"

"Look we can focus on that after Kody is dealt with"Bans phone dings

"Cyd is on his way here"  
*Zan-Park*

*Cafeteria*

All of the teams are sitting eating breakfast

*Team Raiders table*

Don looks at Team Strikers table and growls

"You still mad about them knocking you out in the arcade"Ron laughs while stuffing his face

Don turns to his brothers"I swear the first team we take down are the Strikers"Don continues to glare at them

*Team Knights table*

"So when the game starts what do we do?"Leo asks

"We go after Team Strikers"Kaiden says in between bites of food

"Why them?"Zak asks

"Gaku Gaim"Kaiden replies and looks at Strikers table

"What about him?"

"Where is Freshe?"Kaiden ignores Zaks question

*Team Strikers table*

"Hey why are we being stared at?"Yu asks

"Gaku what did you do?"Mia turns to Gaku stuffing his face with looks up with his mouth filled with pancake"Hmm?"

"What did you do?"

Gaku swallows his pancake"I didn't do anything"

"Then why are Don and Kaiden looking at us?"

"Oh Well Don is still mad about me and you knocking him out at the arcade and I don't know about that Kaiden guy"Gaku says as he continued to eat

"How did we already make two enemies and the game didn't even start yet"Yu groans

"Oh yeah Kaiden did say that he was going after our zone first"Gaku says with his mouth stuffed

"What?!Why?!"

"Don't know he just told me he was going to do that last night in the training room"

"Did you say anything to offend him?"

"I don't think so"

"Are you sure you often offend people without noticing"

"He does?"Sayori asks

Mia nods"When we first met I decked him"

"All I did was offer him a handshake"Gaku says

"Is that really all?"Mia asks skeptically

"Yes"

"Well you should go and apologize for whatever it is you did to offend him"

"Do I have to?"

Mia stands up and grabs his ear"Yes you do"she drags Gaku over to Team Knights table

"Hey Kaiden"Kaiden turns to her"Gaku wants to say something"

"Not really"Gaku replies and Mia tugs on his ear"Ow! Kaiden I am really sorry for whatever I did to offend you"

"Good"Mia lets go of his ear and walks back to her table

"You didn't offend me"Kaiden says

"Then why did you say you were going to go after our zone first?"

"Because weaklings don't belong in this game"

"Weakling?"

"Yes"

"How are me and my friends weaklings?"Gaku asks slightly pissed off from being called a weakling

"Hmph"Kaiden turns back to his food ignoring frowns and goes back to his table

"So how did it go?"Yu asks

"We are going after Team Knights zone first"Gaku tells his team

"Oh god"Mia facepalms

"Why?"Yu asks

"Because I am going to prove that we are strong"

"Gaku wouldn't be better to make allies instead of enemies?We have two teams gunning for us now"Yu groans

"Just don't let him talk to any of the other teams and we will be fine"Mia says

"Didn't Zaro Freshe say to meet him in the cafeteria?Where is he?"

"He did"Yu replies"I wonder how he got us out of school"He turns to Gaku"And I wanna know how your sister hasn't shown up yet"

"I think she said something about having to take Tor-"Gaku frowns when he sees Sayori looking down at her pancakes sadly"Sayori are you ok?"She looks up from her pancakes

"Excuse me?"

"Are you-"

"Heeeelllooooooooo contenders"A hologram of Zaro appears on top of Teams Knights table"I have an announcement,Groll Fighters is not a game"

"Huh?"All the kids make confused stands up from his table"Then screw this I'm out"Don and his team walk towards the exit

"Wait"Another hologram of Zaro appears in front of Don and points at the hologram on Kadens table"Let him finish"

"Thank you"Zaro thanks the other hologram"As I was saying Groll Fighters is not just a game,it is also a reality tv series starring all of you!"

"Hold up you still didn't say anything about why we don't have to go to school"Yu says

"None of you have to worry about that because I took all of you out of your schools and enrolled you into Zan-Corp High"

"How can you even take us out of our schools?"Leo asks

"Last night I called everyone's parents and or guardian and convinced them to do it"

"You did?"Sayori asks nervously and a small hologram appears on top of her pancakes

"Don't worry your brother doesn't know, Ban enrolled you"Zaro whispers and Sayori smiles

"How did you convince everyone's parents?"Mia asks sceptical

"I told them one of the rewards for winning the game"Zaro replies"And that reward is a free scholarship to any college in the world for all remaining members of the winning team"

Jon raises his hand"What are the other rewards will the winning team get?"

Zaro puts a finger to his mouth"It's a secret"

"And when will you start filming this show?"

"We already started filming!"

"What?!"Don asks

"Calm yourself Donny,I'm sure he meant he started filming this morning"Jon tells him

"Nope"Zaro smiles

"Huh?"

"I started filming when all of you were chasing after the bracelets"  
"Why didn't you tell us that earlier?"Leo asks annoyed

"Because my boy I want to see if you kids will act differently now that you know you are being watched I hope you don't ,we only released two episodes and the ratings are gold! Now that I've told you that there are also some more rules you need to know for the game,to capture a part of a zone you need to either beat the person there in a groll fight or if no one is there then put your team name on one of the signs and the rest of them will change after an hour and this last one is majorly important you can not try to watch any footage of the show for an advantage in the game,if you are caught watching any you will be disqualified and thrown out of the game with no chance of coming back"All of his holograms disappear

"This is great!"Mia cheers"If we win this my family can use the money the saved up for me to go to college for anything they want"

"Yeah and I can go to another country like I always wanted to"Yu smiles

"Gaku and Sayori what about you guys"  
"I'm never had to worry about paying for college so it doesn't really make a difference for me"

"It doesn't?"

"Yeah because her family is rich"Mia tells him.

"She's rich?!"

'I am"Sayori tells Yu

He turns to Mia"How did you know?"

"Her last name is Zanget"

"As in Zan-Corp Zanget?"

"Yes"

"Alright what about you Gaku?"Yu turns to Gaku

"Huh?"

"If we win what college will you go to?"

Gaku shrugs"I don't know"

"You seriously never thought of what college you want to go to after you graduate?"Yu asks him

"Shouldn't we think of how we will win instead of talking about what we will do if we win"Gaku asks

"Yeah we should focus on defense and laying low at the start of the game until we can fight with the grolls good"Yu suggest and Sayori nods in agreement

"Wait Don and Kaidens teams will be going after us we need to be able fight against them before the game starts or we will lose all of our zone"Mia argues

"We don't have to worry about that"Gaku tell Mia "Both Kaiden and Don can't control a groll yet"

"That's good"

Another Zaro hologram pops up"I forgot to tell you the game is starting now!"

After hearing Zaros announcement all of the players rushed out of the cafeteria and Zaro lets out a laugh

"Oh these contenders are going to be much more fun to watch than the last ones"His hologram disappears

*Shins Office*

Cyd walks in

"Took you long enough"Shin says

"Sorry,sorry"Cyd drops some papers on the table"Someone forced the corner to examine a fake cadaver"

"What?"

"Yes the corner was threatened & paid to examine a cadaver and keep it secret"

"If he was forced to keep it secret how did you find out"Momo asks Cyd

"Lets just say I convinced him to let me in on his"Cyd replies making air quotes when he says convinced.

"Who made the corner do this?"Ban questions

"He doesn't know but I'm sure we can all guess who?"

"Kody"

"So what now boss?"

"We make sure Kody can't cause anymore trouble"Ban declares in a serious tone

A troubled expression appears on Shins face"Ban don't tell me you are talking about killing Kody"

"We don't have a choice anymore"Ban tells Shin"If we let him live he will keep us distracted from stopping Helheim"

"But what about Touka?"Shin stands up and Ban doesn't say anything

"What about Touka?"Shin asks again with anger in his voice

"Shin she killed your father!"Ban snaps at him"It's clear that she will most likely not have a problem with killing you and Sayori"Ban walks out of the office

*Kody's Lab*

Kody is tinkering on his battle belt while Touka is looking at the tv watching Groll Fighters

"Why are you even trying?"Touka asks with her cold monotone voice still looking at the tv"The blueprints Ban Shima gave you are most likely not going to work"

"Ban is very smart"Kody replies"He gave me incomplete blueprints so that I wouldn't be able to make the belt and wouldn't kill Shins sister"

"So why are you trying?"

"Because even though these aren't complete I can still use them"Kody stops tinkering on his belt and turns to Touka"And now we can definitely take them down"Kody puts on his belt"Are you ready to end Zan-Corp?"

Sayori appears on the screen and Touka punches the tv"I am"

"Seriously do you know how much that tv cost?"Kody complains"I can't even get a new one because I'm wanted by the police"

Touka puts on her belt and walks out without responding to Kody.

"Man I'm so glad I found someone to talk to"Kody sighs and his computer beeps

"Huh?"Kody looks at the computer"So that's how you want to do it huh?"Kody smirks

"Hey Touka!Change of plans"

*Helheim*

Ban and Momo are standing in front of the big tree transformed into Yellow fencer and Overdrill

" are you sure this will work?"Momo asks

"Yes it will we just need to stick to the plan"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Helheim in front of the Big Tree**_

Ban and Momo already transformed into Yellow fencer and Overdrill are waiting by the tree

"Are you sure this will work?"Momo asks Ban slightly worried

Ban nods"Yes it will we just need top stick to the plan"He tells her

"So I didn't expect you to want to end it this way"Kody and Touka approaches them

"But at least we can save time doing this way"

"It wouldn't make sense to let this continue the way it has been going on"Ban replies to him and looks over to Touka"But can you explain how you convinced Touka into helping you?"

Kody looks at her"Touka go ahead and tell them"

Touka stays silent

"Really"Kody groans"Fine I'll tell them,I first found her-"

"Don't tell them anything"Touka interrupts him and transforms into Crimson Guardian

Kody transforms into Max Flare"Okay then a two on two duel to the death"

Ban nods"Yes winner decides what happens to Zan-Corp and Helheim"He gets into a defensive stance with his sword

Kody engulfs his hands in flames and charges at Ban throwing fireballs at him

Ban runs to Kody deflecting the fire,Momo summons her drill then shoots energy drills at Touka,she holds up her shield blocking the drills

"You shouldn't use the same trick twice!"Touka presses the attack button on her belt then her shield gets covered in crimson red energy and sends all of Momo's drills at her

Momo jumps over the drills and runs at her while Touka runs back at her with her sword ready

 _ **Shins Office**_

Cyd walks in on Shin looking at a picture of him,Ban and Touka when they were kids

"Hey why are you here?"Cyd asks Shin

Shin puts down the picture and looks at Cyd"The better question is why are you coming into my office while you thought I was not here?"

Cyd deflects his question"Didn't Ban tell you about the fight he is having with Kody and Touka?"

Shin jumps up out of his chair"What!"

"Yeah he got them to agree to a death match"

Shin opens the drawer in his desk and takes his battle belt out then runs out of his office

Cyd runs after him out the door"Wait are you going to help Ban or Touka?"

Shin stops and quietly replies"I don't know"

 _ **Helheim:Big tree**_

During their fight Ban and Kody got separated from Momo and Touka and went into a empty cave

"Ban I'm ending you along with your insane plan!"Kody holds his hands up in the air and summons a large fireball in his hands

Ban presses the attack button on his belt and covers his sword in a yellow flame

"You can't stop it even if you can kill me!"

Kody throws the ball at Ban and he swings his sword at the flame making their attacks clash

"I will!"Kody summons two more fireballs in his hands

"Because that plan solely depends on you living"He throws the balls at the one Ban is already struggling with and causes a small explosion knocking Ban down

"And you know it"He walks towards him and hovers over Ban with his hand on fire

 _ **Big Tree**_

Touka swings her sword at Momo sending her into a building with a red wave of energy

"AH!"Momo rolls into the building

Touka follows her into the building"You should work on your defense Miss Momo"She tells her in a monotone voice and raises her sword

Momo presses the attack button on her belt,she throws her drill at Touka

Touka holds up her shield to blocks the drill"Your getting despe-"

Momo appears behind her and punches Touka in the face with her fist covered in black and yellow energy making her fly into a wall

Momo picks up her drill and points it at the white haired woman imprinted into the wall

"Time to end this"

"STOP!"Out of nowhere Shin in his green defender form throws his shield as Momo's hand making her drop the drill and stands defensively in front of Touka with his gun sword ready

Momo glares at Shin"Mister Zanget what are you doing?!"

"I'm not letting you kill her!"Shin shoots at the floor in front of Momo's feet causing a lot of dust to flow up then he grabs Touka and runs out of the building

After the dust clears Momo looks around and groans"Damn it"

 _ **The Cave**_

Kody goes in to punch Ban who was on the ground with a flame covered fist then a wave of gold energy knocks him back

"Huh?"Ban looks up and sees the girl in white that led him to Helheim

Kody gets up angry and looks at the girl"What the heck was that for?!"

She turns to Kody and responds in a distorted voice"It is not his fate to die at your hands"

"If you knew what he was planning you wouldn't want to help him"Kody tells her

"He is going to-"

"I know of his plans"The girl cuts him off "And even though he will cause many grievances for the human,Groll and many other races he must live today"She holds out her hand and vines come out of the crevices of the cave and wrap around Kody's limbs

Ban gets up"Thank you" He picks up his sword and points it at Kody as he struggles in the vines

The girl glares at Ban"Don't thank me" She turns her face back to Kody "If I had a choice I would have killed you when I first saw you"

Ban tilts his head"Do I know you?"

"No"She replies in a harsh tone"But I know you,now leave"She waves her hand and a crack opens behind Ban

"I need to find my assistant first"

"She will arrive in Zan-Corp a few minutes after you go in"

Ban nods and goes through the crack into his lab

Cyd was sitting next to Bans examination table reading a magazine

"Cyd what are you doing here?"

Cyd puts down the magazine and looks up at Ban"Did you guys do it?"

"I couldn't take care of Kody and I don't know if Momo was able to handle Touka"

"Then I should tell you this,Zanget went into Helheim after I accidently told him about your fight"

"What?! Did he say what he was going to do?"Ban asks Cyd

"He said he didn't know but I think it's obvious that he will make sure the maid doesn't die"He replies

"I need to go back before Shin does something stupid"Ban goes to his desk and picks up his WarBelt

Cyd sits up"Wait I thought you didn't finish that"

"Don't underestimate my brain" He runs out of the lab

 _ **A Cave in Helheim**_

Shin sits a wounded Touka on a rock

"Is anything broken?"

"No"Touka replies quickly

"Good now we just need to wait until Momo relaxes and then we go to Zan-Corp to-"

"Why did you help me?"Touka looks at Shin

He puts his hand on her shoulder"Because I couldn't let Momo kill you"

"I killed your father Shin"She says to him coldly and slaps away his hand

"You actually did that?"

"Yes and do you want to know why?Do you want to know how corrupt your father and the Zanget Corporation is?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm guessing your father wanted to keep all of this secret until he could put you in charge, the Zanget family is basically the mob but they managed to keep it from public eye by creating Zan-Corp to cover their illegal activities"

"What?There is no way-"

"Do you want to know what led to your fathers death or not?"Touka cuts him off

Shin nods and sits down on a rock across from her

"Good now as I was saying Zan-Corp has been a cover for all of your family's illegal activities they were into robbery,drugs,murdering and a lot more.

My family was separated because my parents owed money to your father and couldn't pay him back so he had some goons take everything we had in our house all their money,furniture,food and their lives"

Shin looks at Touka surprised as a tear went down her cheek

"The only reason they didn't kill me is because your father thought he wasn't fully paid back so he took me and put me in an orphanage he owned so that he could brainwash kids into working for Zan-Corp and serving him after spending two years in that hell hole I was taken to your house to live as your family's maid.I was obedient to your father and his constant abuse because I knew that if I tried to rebel he would kill me or sell me to another crime family and I was obedient until one day I cracked"

Touka stands up"Your father tried to force himself on me and I cracked I took a steak knife and stabbed him till my arm gave out"

"How did you get involved with Kody?"Shin asks her with his head down trying to process all of what Touka told him

"After I stopped stabbing the piece of trash that was your father out of nowhere Kody showed up offering me a chance to to avenge my family"

Touka puts her BattleBelt on her waist and holds out her crystal

"So I took it"

She transforms into Crimson Guardian and swings her sword at Shin

He quickly ducks under the blade and rolls away from her

"Touk-"She cuts Shin off by kicking him in the chest making him fall onto the ground

"And now we are going to end the Zanget family and their influence by destroying Zan-Corp"She kicks him repeatedly in his side"And killing the two who are most likely to take the crown of this damn kingdom"Touka steps on his chest

"Two?'Shin groans

"Yes"Touka raises her sword"After I kill you I'm going to end Sayori"She swings her sword down at Shin

He blocks her sword with his shield transformed into green defender

"My family and company may be corrupt"He pushes her sword of of his shield and kicks her back

"But I'm not going to let you kill my sister!"Shin gets up and points his gun-blade at her

 _ **Helheim:The Ruined City**_

Kody is running through the with his body covered in flames

"Dang it! I was so close!"

"Well good thing I'm giving you a second chance"

Ban approaches him with the War belt on his waist

"Why are you wearing that?"

"Because"Ban holds up a his yellow fencer crystal and puts it into the red belt

"I finally figured out how to finish this and need someone to test its power output on"

He pulls the silver lever on the belt and his body is suddenly covered in blue sparks of electricity.

His lab coat changes into a yellow cloak hanging over his shoulder his shirt turns into a black padded shirt,his right arm is covered in silver plates with spikes on them,black gloves.A yellow streak appears in his hair next to his white streak and his eyes turn yellow

"What the hell?"Kody looks at Ban in shock

Ban inspects himself"Hmm this makes more changes in appearance than the BattleBelt"

He clenches his fist"I wonder how big the difference in power is"

"New belt or not I'm still going to end you!"Kody summons a large fireball with both of his hands "Take this!"He throws the ball at Ban

Ban pulls down the lever on his belt and holds his metal covered arm in front of him blocking the fire ball

"Oh I am struggling way less against your attacks now"He swipes his arm and makes the fire disappear

"This is quite impressive"He runs to Kody then leaps to punch him,Kody moves to the left to avoid his punch and winds up his fist to hit him with a fireball then Ban quickly turns around and grabs the arm he was holding the fire with

"You should give up now and I will make your death painless"

He twists Kodys arm and knees him in the stomach making him fall to his knees

"I-I'm not going to let you destroy humankind!"He lets out a fiery explosion

Ban jumps back a few feet before the explosion could hit him and holds out his hand

A red metal bow and arrow with light blue blades on it with a yellow energy drawstring

"Sorry but didn't that girl make it clear that you can't kill me?"

He pulls the string and a energy arrow forms in his fingers as he points the weapon at Kody

"I don't care"Kody pulls out a burgundy crystal with green center"I'm going to stop you!"

He puts the crystal in his belt and presses the button

"Hm?"Ban looks at the crystal curiously

A dark cloud appears over Kody

"What is that-Argh!"Red lighting shoots out of the cloud and strikes Kody multiple times

Ban lowers his weapon"What kind of crystal is that?"He watches the cloud strike Kody with lighting

 _ **Helheim Forest**_

Touka covers her shield in crimson energy and throws it at Shin

He raises his sword and strikes down her shield

They both charge at each other with their blades, both of their swords clash

"I'm ending the Zanget bloodline!"

"Your not going to lay a hand on Sayori!"He pulls the trigger on his gun blade and Touka drops down to barely dodge the bullet

Shin swings his blade at her while she was on the ground and she blocks it with her sword

"Kody is insane and you shouldn't help him!"

Touka pushes his sword back and sweeps his leg making him fall on his back

"Do you believe everything Ban tells you?"She gets up on her feet

She gets up and tries to stab Shin but he rolled out of the way and got up

"I will because he didn't kill my father and isn't trying to kill me and my sister"

"You are completely clueless Ban Shima is going to be the dea-"

Suddenly a crack opens behind Touka and vines pull her through

"Touka!"Shin tries to jump after her but the crack closes

 _ **Zan-Corp Underground Lab**_

Touka falls through the crack landing on the ground tied up in vines

"What the?"She looks up at Ban and the girl in white

"Thank you for assisting me again"Ban turns to her

The girl in white rolls her eyes"This is the last thing I am forced to help you with now you are on your own"Her body glows blue and she disappears

"She is a nice young lady"

"What do you want Shima?"Touka asks him

"All I need to know is"He aims his bow and arrow at her"What did you tell Shin about any of the Zanget family's illegal activities?"

"How do you know about any of that?"She sits up

Ban lets out a small laugh"I was in the same program you were put in,now tell me what does Shin know?"

"I told him about everything I knew!"Touka glares at Ban"So what are-"

Ban shoots Touka in the chest with a arrow making her drop to the ground bleeding out

"Time to make sure Shin doesn't suspect me"

He picks up a few Helfruit and squeezes it over Touka's body making the juice land on her

"Farewell!"Ban opens a crack with a shard and walks through it

 _ **Authors Note**_

This is the end of Champions Chronicle:Genesis!

But don't worry there is more in the next arc Champions Chronicle:Power!

I could not think of any better names don't judge after reading through Discovery and Genesis I noticed that the way I saved my documents got rid of a lot of the words and made it look bad so I will be going back and fixing all of those errors and I will explain what happened to Kody


End file.
